


You had me at “Hello”

by Liverbird



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin - Fandom, Sophie Webster - Fandom, saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liverbird/pseuds/Liverbird
Summary: Sophie’s life seems to be stuck in a rut, just as she is questioning herself on what she should do now and in the future. An invitation from an unexpected source takes her on a journey she never would have dreamt of in a million years!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the stories posted from: Boatise, Brigzi16 and OrangeGerbera this is my first ever fanfic so comments most definitely welcome please.

Sophie was at a crossroads in her life were she didn’t know what she wanted to do. Rosie was off travelling the world, her friends all settling down and as for her marital status that seemed permanently set to ‘single’ and she couldn’t see how that was going to change anytime soon!! In fact who would want a ‘window cleaner’ for a partner? Hardly a lucrative business with plenty of options available is it!!! Sophie knew that for things to change she was the one who had to make them change as no one was going to do it for her.....but how?

Sophie gets out the bath and dries herself off then she gets her PJs on tonight was definitely a chill night. In fact she hadn’t seen Jack for the last few nights as she had been working the late shift at Speed Dahl, so she decided that she would head downstairs and see if he fancied watching a movie. Just as she was about to leave the room her mobile phone went off, the sound alerting her that she had a FaceTime call! Rosie (Soph didn’t know whether to answer or not as she couldn’t half go on Rosie and she never lets Sophie get a word in anyways)  
“hi Rosie”  
“Sophieeeeeeeeee the best sister everrrrr”  
“What are you after Rosie”  
“Moi” Argh am offended, you know I love you lots”  
“Offended eh that’s a big word for you, I know you Rosie and you only ever ring and speak to me like this when you’re after something, so spill as am about to go see if Jack wants to watch a Movie”  
“Actually Sis you will be thanking me......as I may have just sorted your problems out”  
“What problems? The only problem I have right now is you going on but not actually telling me anything”  
“ Listen I have to go as am due on set in 5 mins. I have e-mailed you a VIP ticket to a hot new London Club. You have to be there next week as I have to fly in for a special opening. Celine my agent got me the role of special guest appearance but am only in town for 24 hrs”  
“Yes but Rosie I cant just drop everything and go to London I have responsibilities you know and besides you’ll be gone the next day”  
Responsibilities Sophie you are a waitress and a glass cleaner soz Window cleaner!! Did I mention that this bar is going to be the hottest new gay club to open in London for a long time and it will be full of hot women!! An FYI you my baby sister if you do as I say, then put it this way it won’t matter if I’m around the next day or not as you will be busy”  
“Busy.....what do you mean busy Ros”  
“Sophie I have to go now as I am needed but I won’t have chance to speak to you before next weekend, all the details are in the e-mail. Don’t let me down Sophie. Right love you, miss you, byeeeeeee”

Soph was left dumbfounded staring at her phone screen, mouth open and Rosie gone! London really....do I really want to go to London next weekend, is that even possible? Sophie didn’t know what to do but the one thing she did know is, it had been a while and although a pain in the ass she had missed her big sister! But could Yasmeen cope the weekend without her around? More to the point could her finances stretch to pay for a weekend in London? She just didn’t know!

It was exactly a week later Sophie found herself sitting in First Class on a train bound to Euston. It had been a whirlwind week since she got the FaceTime off Rosie, trying to rearrange things to make this trip possible. She had opened the e-mail later that night and truth be told after reading it she was a little excited and hoped she could wangle it so she could go to London. Her main concern was meeting up with Rosie, because nothing was ever straight forward with her! Sophie realised upon reading the e-mail that not only was the ticket to the club attached but that rail reservations had been made and the hotel paid for. Sophie was excited as she had never been first class before but also apprehensive as she felt that ‘her type of people didn’t fit in well with those normally found in First Class’  
She then looked up the hotel on trip advisor and was blown away. All excellent reviews and 5*! Sophie would have been a fool if she hadn’t grabbed this offer of a free weekend away! 

Sophie looked at her watch, there was about an hour to go until they arrived. She sent Rosie a message saying she couldn’t wait to see her when she arrived in the morning but not to wake her as she was getting in at stupid o’clock and hope she had a safe flight. 

Sophie then takes a glance around to see what the other occupants of the carriage looked like. Apart from her there was a couple, an older obviously business man as he was on his Iphone and Mac at the same time talking about white collar something or other and dressed in a tailored suit (that was obvious) and crisp white shirt (the type Simon Cowell wears) he was sat opposite a rather hot looking business woman (they seemed to be accompanying each other as they didn’t look annoyed that each other’s stuff was not on their own part of the table). She was typing away. she had a black dress (business style) with a pink blazer that really complimented her complexion. Sophie couldn’t help but stare at her and was secretly pleased that today was sunny enough that she had sunglasses on so could look without being caught checking this hot lady out.

The rest of the journey carried on just as quiet as the beginning of it. The train pulled in to Euston and Sophie got her stuff together and disembarked heading straight to where her Uber was waiting to take her to the hotel! The woman and her gentleman companion also got off and headed in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie meets up with Rosie and attends the event

Sophie couldn’t believe how gorgeous and spacious the hotel room was it was definitely the most luxurious room she had ever stayed in. Sophie decided she would grab a shower before she had to go and try out some outfits for tomorrow night. Rosie was due to land at 3am the event they were attending was starting at 8pm and Rosie was leaving again at 5am! Thus meant that Sophie had to go and get an outfit, shoes and accessories for the night but lucky for Sophie Rosie’s agent Celine had organised for Rosie and Sophie to have a pick from a range on offer by an up and coming designer who was looking for high profile events to have someone show off her collection and word of mouth, uploads on Instagram, Twitter and other social media platforms was the best form of publicity someone like this designer could thrive off. Sophie had instructions to head to an address in Chelsea for 2pm where she would be met. Rosie had already chosen her outfit over Skype and it was going to be delivered later that day.

Soph went to the concierge who arranged for a taxi to come and pick her up and take her to the address in Chelsea. When she got there once again Sophie felt overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the place and also a sense of dread as she felt like she obviously stuck out like a sore thumb! Sophie started thinking of possible excuses she could come up with as to why she had to leave and not attend the event as she felt so conspicuous and unworthy. She could kill Rosie right now!! Just as she was coming to realise that she had no credible excuses to get her out of this situation, she was interrupted by a woman who had to be 28 at the most and impeccably dressed! “Hiiii you must be Sophie....Wow Rosie was right you have the most stunning eyes and figure” Sophie blushed she was not use to anyone paying her compliments let alone an attractive woman that was an upcoming designer. “Come this way Sophie now I have seen you I have the most wonderful 3 outfits you can choose from and I guarantee you, that you will not only look and feel a million dollars, but all the women single or not, will want to get to know you tomorrow night”. Sophie blushes again and silently fuming with Rosie it was a good job she wasn’t there right now as Sophie would kill her! “Wow Rosie seems to have told you a lot, sometimes I wished I was an only child”. Lizzie just laughed and said “Don’t worry Sophie I am the middle of 5 siblings so I feel your pain” also “don’t let the surroundings unnerve you. I don’t know if you know this but am from Orrell which is a place in Wigan (near Manchester) and I am not stuck up or pretentious, although sometimes I have to adapt to my environment if you know what I mean”. Hearing this Sophie visibly relaxed 

Upon leaving Lizzie (who had promised Sophie she would have all outfits, shoes and accessories sent to the hotel that evening) Sophie decided to take in some of the sights of London and what better way than the tourist way. So Sophie headed into Central London and boarded one of those ‘Hop on Hop off buses and did the whole tourist route....Marble Arch, Buckingham Palace, Oxford Street, Speakers Corner, The Savoy, Harrods etc After her sightseeing a Sophie decided to grab a coffee and bite to eat before she headed back to the hotel. So she chose a little quite unassuming place set back from the main high street and spent the next 45 minutes participating in her favourite hobby ‘people watching’ Sophie loved watching people go about their business. She liked to make up stories about their lives and what she thought there job was and how they lived their lives etc.  
Sophie then head back to the hotel it had been a long day and she was so ready for her bed. She was also looking forward to seeing her sister as much as she was a pain, she really did miss her.

Sophie arrived back at the hotel and went into her room put her handbag in the bottom of the wardrobe, got her phone out of the coat pocket and hung her coat up. She then put her phone on charge, set the alarm for 9am, grabbed a quick shower and went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. 

When Sophie woke to the sound of her alarm, she was a little disorientated and she soon realised she was in her hotel room. upon entering the lounge are it was evident straight away it Rosie had arrived as her mess was everywhere. Sophie popped her head around the other bedroom door and could hear the familiar sounds of Rosie snoring. Sophie grinned it was only then she realised just how much she had missed having her sister around but she didn’t miss the mess! She quietly closed the door and walked back to her room to get her stuff as she decided she was going to go do some training in the gym and then have a swim. 

When Sophie returned she spotted the stuff that Lizzie must have had sent over. Rosie at least hopefully had the good sense to hang the dresses up in one of the wardrobes. She could hear Rosie in the shower so she decided she too would grab a quick shower.

An hour later Sophie is dressed and quickly checks her phone to see if any missed calls there wasn’t. She then went to see if Rosie was dressed yet. 

“Hi babe said Rosie who was sitting at the table. Isn’t this room just ‘Fabulous’. Oh it’s so good to see you Soph” and she walked over and gave her a hug and a squeeze, “thank you for doing this”. 

“Doing what Rosie? am just attending a club with you and after the train, hotel, outfits etc, I should be thanking you. So far it’s been amazing but Rosie I don’t know what you’re expecting from me tonight”? 

“Nothing babe, honest stop worrying Soph I invited you here for you! As soon as I heard about this job I thought I could kill two stones with one bird”

Sophie looked confused as she automatically responded “it’s one stone, two birds. Ros”

“Whatevs it’s still a stone and a bird who cares what order it’s in Soph” says Rosie as she starts to put her toes in between a toe spreader and about to polish her toe nails!

“Rosie do that in the bathroom and what do you mean You invited me for me”?

Rosie starts to apply the polish anyway and says “earth to Sophie..... Gay Bar - actually the hottest gay bar, professionals Soph and did I mention Gay”

“Yeah and what” said Sophie

“Well you’re Gay they’re Gay, you’re single and there will be single women there too sooooo”

“Oh my god Rosie please don’t say you have set me up with someone”?

“No as if Sophie!! I haven’t done that honest”

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean am going to jump on the first person who pays me attention Rosie and anyway you said this is a VIP event!”

“Yeah and it is”

“Rosieeee I can’t believe you why would anyone in these circles want to go out with boring old me from Weatherfield and a window cleaner? These people are from completely different worlds Rosie. I don’t believe this” Sophie starts pacing the room.

“Don’t be stupid Sophie tonight you can be whoever you want to be. You don’t have to even be a glass cleaner”!

“Window Cleaner”

“Glass, Windows it’s the same thing. Listen we don’t even have to call you Sophie. Hey think how much fun we could have making up a whole new name, career, story, life an everything”

“No, No, no Rosie this is not the way!! I am not pretending to be called a different name and I am not going to lie” Am a Christian remember and I can’t believe you got me all this way just to try get me to go out with some random person”

“You’re not still banging that old drum are you”

“ Rosie say I did this bizarre, crazy idea you have had and I lied and then they wanted to meet me again and again.....hey what then? Sorry love but I have to tell you something, I’m not who you think I am”?

“Sophie you don’t have to marry them Jesus just have some fun will you, even if it’s only for one night”

“Don’t say Jesus like that Rosie. I don’t do one night stands Rosie, am not you”

“No you’re the fun police!! Listen Sophie look you don’t have to do anything, just come out with me I will do what I need to do then we can drink, dance, catch up. Hell we can even just come back here if you want straight after I’ve finished”

“Yeah”? Sophie said but knowing deep down there is no way Rosie would leave a party early!

“Yeah, lets just go have fun ok”

“OK but the first sign of any set up and I’m leaving”

“Cross my heart”

“Right come on we best get ready. Your dress is amazing by the way babe.”

“So is yours”

They both went and started to get ready. Lucky enough Celine had arrange for a hair and make-up stylist to come the hotel and sort them both out so they didn’t have to do anything but wait as they had both already showered. So they sat catching up on each other’s news.

 

Rosie and Sophie pulled up outside the club. Sophie couldn’t believe how busy it already was and the size of the queue. As she got out the car she had to give it to Lizzie, she did feel a million dollars and she knew she looked good too, as did Rosie. She followed Rosie through to the VIP entrance and headed to the Bar. “ Celineeeeeeee Darlinggggggg” Rosie screams and waves to her as she heads in her direction. Once again Sophie thought ‘what am I actually doing here’! Following on behind Rosie, Sophie was looking around in awe at the place. It really was stunning although exceptionally big it somehow still had that cosy intimate feel to it. She was brought out of her thoughts by Rosie introducing Celine to Sophie. After saying hi Celine went on to explain to Rosie that in about 30 mins she would be expected to go and speak to the customers in the VIP area, mingle and get them to spend their cash! “Make sure to tell them what a hit this club is going to be and how lovely the owner is blah, blah, blah. You know what to do Rosie” “No problem Celine am on it, trust me” Rosie turned to Sophie and said for her to follow her and then when she heads up to the VIP area go with her and wait by the bar and she would meet her back there after ‘networking’, so that is what Sophie did.  
An hour later Sophie was becoming bored and again thinking what the hell she was doing there. She ordered another Vodka and Coke off the barman and sat there stirring the ice around the glass. The next minute she was aware of a presence to her left.

“hello is anyone sitting here”?

Sophie’s heart raced at the sound of the most sexiest voice she had ever heard and she was curious to see who it belonged to. She looked up and couldn’t believe it...in front of her stood the hot woman from the train looking once again absolutely stunning in a lovely wrap around black knee length dress with a belt in the middle pulling the dress in showing the perfect waist and a v neck showing the most gorgeous neckline showing plenty of cleavage and black Louboutin heels and matching handbag. She smelt absolutely gorgeous. 

Sophie suddenly became aware that she hadn’t replied but had been caught checking this hot lady out. She had looked her up and down and still no words came out. Sophie quickly pulled herself together and said “er no, no one is sitting here”  
“Do you mind if I do”?  
“No not at all”  
The stunner took her seat and immediately the bar man was over asking what’s she would like to drink “Bourbon with a twist of burnt orange” please replied hot stuff.  
She then turned and said to Sophie “Hello am Paula and you are”? She held out her gorgeous manicured hand for Sophie to shake.  
Sophie quickly composed herself and took the offered hand and replied “Sophie” she couldn’t help but notice how soft Paula’s hand was and how perfect her nails were and the colour of her nail varnish was neutral and impeccable. Slowly she let the hand go and immediately felt a loss. Sophie was battling with her thoughts (Oh pull yourself together woman the first woman to sit and strike up a conversation and you go all gooey eyed,. You definitely need to get some soon it’s been wayyyyy too long. Plus she is wayyyyyy out of your league. She is just being friendly, sort it out!) once Sophie realised that she was out of this woman’s league she felt more relaxed and comfortable enough to start a conversation, although she wasn’t going to mention the train journey and already seeing the woman before.

“So Paula what are you here for”?  
“What do you mean”?  
“Well some are here drinking, some networking and some like me have just been dragged along to make up the numbers”!  
“Well am working per sei, drinking obvs” as she raised and tilted her glass and then finished by saying and “as for making up the numbers am sure someone as pretty as you has not just been dragged along for that reason”!

Sophie was taken aback did this stunner really think she was pretty, was she flirting? Surely not, especially not with boring old Sophie. She quickly dismissed these ludicrous thoughts and said “well my sister asked me under the false pretences of wanting to spend time with me although I’ve hardly seen her today or tonight and she is leaving at stupid o’clock in the morning, so yeah I guess I am here to make up the numbers”.  
“Oh well” Paula said “we will just have to think of something to keep you occupied then won’t we” and winked

Again Sophie couldn’t believe this woman was flirting with her she was obviously just being friendly feeling sorry for the loser sat at the bar on her own. 

“So do you come to places like this often? Oh god I can’t believe I just said that it sounds so cliche I mean clubs, bars oh shit sorry, no not shit argggghhh” said Sophie and puts her hands up to cover her face in an act of embarrassment and shame!

Paula started chuckling and said “it’s ok I think I know what you mean and”

“Paula there you are I’ve been looking everywhere for you” said the Man who Sophie had seen sitting opposite Paula on the train journey here

“Nigel you haven’t been looking everywhere for me, as if you had then you would have found me here talking with Sophie”. Nigel looks over at Sophie as if noticing her for the first time and could hardly contain his disapproval of her, it was written all over his snooty, stoney face. Paula looks over at Sophie and raises her eye brows and rolls her eyes in that ‘I can’t be bothered with him or this’ look.

“Well now I’ve found you Lawrence wants to speak with us he is heading off in a minute and maybe we should be thinking of doing the same”?

Typical straight curious woman Sophie thought. Now her husband has caught her I won’t be seeing her again!

“You can do what you want but I am not going anywhere” Paula said then she stood up and turned to Sophie and said “I will only be about 10 minutes will you still be here”?

“Er am not sure, maybe” Sophie said but as she noticed the look of disappointment cross Paula’s face she quickest said “I mean yes, yes I will still be here”

“Good then I will be back here as quick as I can and don’t go anywhere”. Then she bent down and whispered in Sophie’s ear, “that is unless you have somewhere else to be or a better offer”?

Sophie could have sworn she had felt a light peck on the cheek off Paula as she straightened back up! She just sat dumbstruck and watched as Paula walked off. Sophie shook her head as if to clear her thoughts!

What just happened? Surely Paula the hottie wasn’t interested in her and what about Nigel her husband? Maybe they are into three way scenarios but I am certainly not! No this Paula was just another straight woman playing with her curiosity, wanting to be a ‘tourist’ and would definitely not be into someone like me Sophie thought to herself and I definitely don’t want to be there just to satisfy an itch pardon the pun! 

Oh well best get another drink and if Rosie doesn’t come find me I will have to go look for her when I’ve finished my drink as that is definitely the last I will be seeing of Paula she was sure of it!

Or was it......


	3. Chapter 3

Paula was getting more and more annoyed with Nigel. He had told her Lawrence was waiting to leave and wanted to speak to them before he left and now having found him it was clear Lawrence didn’t look like he intended leaving anytime soon and not only that as he was chatting to his latest squeeze, he didn’t want to talk business. If truth be told Paula would put money on it that Nigel had spotted Paula chatting to a sexy lady and had obviously got jealous and thought up some plausible excuse to interrupt and drag her away. It was obvious to all that Nigel had a thing for Paula and didn’t seem put off by the Bi-Sexual label that had become common knowledge after her ex husband had branded it around. Right that was it Paula looked at her watch she had been here for twenty minutes now. Hopefully Sophie would still be at the bar and no one else had got their hooks into her. Right that’s it I need to go and see Sophie there was just something about the attractive sexy woman that Paula couldn’t get her out of her mind, she was just drawn to her and she hadn’t felt like that in a long time.

“Excuse me Lawrence but will you excuse me as it seems that what we have to discuss, can wait until our meeting tomorrow! Right now I have an extremely attractive woman waiting for me” 

“Yes of course Paula after all we are all here to have fun too” 

“Thank you and I will see you tomorrow around midday for a chat before our meeting at 1. Night Lawrence, Nigel” and with that Paula walked off hoping that Sophie would still be at the bar and they could pick up where they left off.

Paula was disappointed to see that Sophie was no longer at the bar. She ordered another drink and asked the barman if he happened to know where the young lady she was sat with went? Fortunately he had overheard another lady come over and tell her she was needed by the stage. Paula thanked him and headed off towards the stage.

Sophie was stood next to Rosie she was bemused as to why Rosie had asked her to come to the stage as she was stood like a lemon, whilst Rosie was speaking to a guy that Sophie could clearly see Rosie was into. Then Rosie stopped talking and got up on the stage. Sophie was just staring in awe at Rosie, she was immensely proud not only did she look stunning but she certainly knew how to sing. Sophie just stood there smiling.

Paula spotted Sophie straight away it was hard not to. There she stood in the most gorgeous midnight blue dress. Paula decided to walk up behind Sophie and although she could see how Sophie was looking up at the young woman on the stage she was hoping it was Sophie’s sister and that she hadn’t read it wrong and someone else had managed to attract Sophie’s interest and attention.

“Hello you” Paula whispered quietly into Sophie’s ear. 

Sophie was startled at first when she felt someone move her hair to the side and lean into her from behind but that familiar smell, the goose bumps down her arm and prickles at the back of her neck instantly told her who had come up and as soon as she heard that voice well she just melted inside.

“Oh Hi” Sophie said without turning round as she was still watching Rosie. Truth be told she didn’t think her legs could work right then and wanted a minute to gather herself together. 

“You left” Paula said 

“Well I couldn’t sit there all night and Tbh I didn’t think you would be coming back”

“Oh and why was that”?

Just as Sophie turned round to answer, Rosie came over “Who is this then Soph”? 

Paula - this is my sister Rosie, Rosie this is Paula” 

“Wow sis you have pulled one hot looking cougar” 

“Rosie” Sophie said shaking her head and blushing. 

“whattttt it’s about time my little sis pulled, I told you this was a good idea” Hey I could be the next Cilla Black or Paul O’Grady err actually no not Paul obviously as he’s a guy, but you know what I mean” Rosie’s smile was beaming from ear to ear and right at that moment and she stood their fluttering her eyelashes looking very pleased with herself.

“Rosie shut up now it’s not like that” and then turning to Paula, Sophie said “I’m sorry about Rosie, she sometimes suffers from Verbal Diarrhoea and we are looking into medical help for her”. Sophie was feeling embarrassed and wished the ground would open up. 

Paula however just chuckled and said “nice to meet you Rosie and Sophie is right it’s not like that......yet” and with that she just looked at Sophie intensely hoping to convey just how much she would very much like that to be the case. Sophie was at that moment having a drink of her drink but nearly choked when she heard Paula say that!

“Oh well don’t let me get in the way and btw I have been invited to Wills one of the lads for an After Party so Soph don’t wait up and If I don’t see you before I leave I’ll FaceTime you later tomorrow. Right enjoy and have fun guys but Paula you better look after my little sis” 

Sophie was yet again dumbstruck she couldn’t believe Rosie would do this, well actually she could! “Rosie No we spo” but before she could finish Paula answered “oh I will don’t worry, well if she’ll let me” and again stared intensely at Sophie.

God that look was there anything about this woman, which wasn’t so damn hot and sexy! Sophie was trying to get her head clear but with Paula in close proximity it just wasn’t happening as quickly as she wanted it to.

“Byeeeeeeee” and with that off Rosie went.

Sophie didn’t know what to do she just stared at Rosie disappearing through the crowd. 

“Right what would you like to do sit, drink / talk or dance” Paula said to Sophie? 

Sophie didn’t think she could cope being in close proximity with Paula dancing so decided the safer option for her would be the sit and talk. It would at least give her some time to get herself together and find out more about Paula

“Let’s sit and talk” Sophie said

Paula said “ok” and after a quick scan around she nodded her head to the corner and said “we’ll grab that corner booth over there” She took Sophie’s hand and led the way. Sophie’s stomach was doing Somersaults and the feel of Paula’s hand in hers just felt like it fitted perfectly. She couldn’t believe she was walking hand in hand with this gorgeous woman. As they arrived at the Booth Paula stood behind Sophie and guided her with her hand at the base of her back to take the seat. Everywhere Paula would touch Sophie left a burning and tingling sensation. Sophie sat down but moved across when she saw that Paula intended on sitting next to her and not opposite, which made it feel intimate.

A waitress walked past and Paula grabbed her attention and called her over. “What would you like to drink Sophie, I think am going to get a bottle of wine would you like to share or would you like something else”?

“No wine is fine with me thank you”

“Could we have a bottle of your most expensive wine and two glasses please”. 

“Certainly” said the waitress and “would you like anything else”? The waitress was looking at Sophie like she wanted to devour her. Paula could feel her stomach muscles tighten and she felt the jealously start to creep up.

“No that will be all for now” Paula said and glared at the waitress and although not saying another word, the waitress got the picture from Paula’s look, that this lady was out of bounds and went off to get their drinks for them.

Paula could tell that Sophie had no idea the attention she attracted from women and she had certainly not realised the attention she was getting from the waitress. Paula liked how innocent and unassuming Sophie was and smiled affectionately at Sophie. It was obvious to Paula that Sophie was a bundle of nerves.

Sophie couldn’t believe that she was now sat with Paula in a booth that although in the corner of the club still appeared to be quite intimate. It was as if all the noise and everyone else had vanished and it was just the two of them alone.

Paula decided Sophie needed to relax a little and she needed to rid her of any nerves or any smouldering doubt of intentions. So she raised her hand lightly held Sophie’s chin and turned her face towards her. “Sophie I know you’re nervous I just want you to know that we don’t have to do anything you are not comfortable with. I don’t know why or what it is but I am insanely drawn to you and I for one would like to get to know you more and see where this night takes us. However, there is one thing I just have to do first”.

Sophie’s heart was racing and her mind was in a whirl. She couldn’t believe that Paula wanted to get to know her more, plain old Sophie Webster and at the same time an overwhelming sense of dread that she was about to leave her again. Sophie didn’t know how she managed to croak a response but she heard her own voice saying “what do you have to do”?

“This” said Paula and she leaned forward and lightly placed her lips on Sophie’s, tentatively at first but when she felt Sophie respond she found herself lost as the kiss grew deeper, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, bottom lips being scraped, hands in each other’s hair. It was getting more passionate, heated and becoming more urgent a lot sooner than either expected. 

They both were brought out of their trance like state by the sound of the waitress returning with their drinks and placing them on their table all be it noisily, probably out of jealousy more than anything else. Paula placed her forehead against Sophie’s and through laboured breathing and in tune with each other they both uttered one word

“Wow”


	4. Chapter 4

After Paula and Sophie composed themselves Sophie was surprisingly the first to speak.” “Paula look I don’t know what is happening here, but what I do know is that I too feel drawn to you but I don’t know how or why? seen as we hardly know each other”  
“Me either Soph so how about we just enjoy each other’s company and see what tonight brings”  
Sophie had to admit it felt kind of good hearing Paula call her Soph rather than her full Christian name. “Ordinarily I would be fine with that but I have to say that I am a little apprehensive given you’re married and I am not one of these liberals who believe in Poly whatsitmecalled or threesomes”  
Paula had just taken some of her drink at that point and now it was her turn to nearly choke! She looked confused and shocked by what Sophie had just come out with “I don’t know where you got the idea that I am married from or that am in to Polyamorous or Threesomes either Sophie but I can assure you I am certainly not married. Yes I am Bisexual but I am purely 1-2-1 basis in a relationship whether it be man or woman, but I have to say that my last two relationships have definitely been the latter”  
Sophie felt even more embarrassed that she seemed to have offended Paula by her assumptions and what made it worse is that Sophie is the first to tell others off for assuming. “Paula I am so sorry I should never assumed and I would be the first to call out anyone else who did that. Can I explain and then can we start again”? Paula just nodded her head and reached for her drink as she had a feeling she may need it. “Tonight wasn’t the first time I had seen you began Sophie. I was on the train from Manchester and saw you with Nigel and then when I he came over earlier and how he spoke to you as if you were a couple then I put 2+2 together and came up with 5”. “I also assumed that you were just acting out of curiosity as I couldn’t believe and still can’t believe that not only are you single and that you have had relationships with women but just look at you, god you’re so sexy why on earth would you be interested in plain boring me”  
Paula couldn’t believe what Sophie was coming out with. “Are you kidding me? I don’t know much about you but so far what’s not to like? You have the sexiest eyes that you just get lost in, an absolutely stunning figure and the most gorgeous smile”, “You are obviously very insecure Soph, someone has definitely done a job on you in the past for you to have such low self-esteem” “Look all I can tell you right now is that I feel very fortunate to be in your company, you’re the most beautiful woman in here and I can’t believe you are interested in me! I am feeling things I’ve not felt for a long time and I like how that makes me feel but we haven’t even known each other for 24 hours yet and already we are having some heavy discussion. So why don’t we finish this drink and go and have a dance”?  
“Yeah sure am up for that” said Sophie now her nerves had started to ease a little but she was also aware Paula had not mentioned anything about Nigel or what the connection was so she was still a little apprehensive.  
“Oh and Soph for the record Nigel is my colleague, yes he has made it clear he is interested in me, yes I have made it clear I’m not interested in him at all and probably right now he is away somewhere licking his wounds after I made it blatantly clear I wanted to get back to this attractive sexy woman I had left on her own at the bar waiting for me! Ok love”  
Yet again Sophie’s stomach somersaulted on hearing Paula call her love and she just answered “ok” then Sophie did something totally out of character and leaned towards Paula and initiated another round of smouldering kisses. As there kissing obviously started to get hotter and deeper again, Sophie pulled away and said “Thank you”  
Paula did not know what Sophie was thanking her for but before she could respond Sophie suggested they best go dance or they would never get up. As they stood up Paula moved out so Sophie could get up and slide out of her seat. Paula then took her hand and went to lead Sophie onto the dance floor but just as they were about to move off Sophie whispered into Paula’s ear “oh and Paula just so you know I am sooooooooo on the same page as you right now” and sucked her ear lobe very sensually before she moved in front of Paula and led them both out to the floor.  
For once it was Paula who was lost for words and felt like her knees were about to give way as for Sophie she couldn’t believe she had just done that, it must be the wine she thought but either way she was rather pleased she had as it was clear the effect it had on Paula.  
Paula and Sophie spent the next hour dancing and both were amazed at how the other could dance it was as if they had found their soul mate. They moved in sync, they liked the same music judging by how pleased they were with the tracks the DJ was playing and how well they knew the words of all the songs.  
Sophie needed a drink so she nodded to Paula in the direction of the booth and Paula nodded her head in agreement. Sophie took Paula’s hand and they walked over and sat back down. Both of them had an almighty thirst so they had a few gulps of their drinks before conversation started again.  
“Right Paula said let’s have a quick fire Q&A session, just to get to know each other a little more, nothing heavy I promise Paula said laughing.  
“Ok fire away” said Sophie  
Age? Paula said  
24 Sophie  
52 Paula  
Where do you live? Sophie asked  
Manchester they both said and then started giggling as the drink was beginning to have an effect on both of them now.  
Dog Lover or Cat Lover?  
“I’m not fussed either way as we don’t actually have a pet” said Sophie  
“Dog” said Paula  
“Casualty or Holby”?  
“Both” said Paula  
“Me too” smiled Sophie  
“Nights In or Out”?  
“Thats difficult” Sophie said “as I like both sorry”  
“Don’t say sorry, am the same” said Paula and kissed Sophie’s hand which she had in her grasp  
“Favourite Food”?  
“Thai” said Paula  
“Chinese is mine but I do like Thai too replied Soph”  
The next question was weighing on Sophie’s mind as despite reassurances from Paula Sophie still felt out of her league and also a little embarrassed about her occupation and was dreading telling her.  
“Occupation”  
“Barrister” said Paula  
Shit thought Sophie how the hell can I tell her I’m nothing but a window cleaner and part time waitress. I don’t want to lie as that goes against everything I believe but I can’t tell her the truth either.  
“Wow a Barrister hey...... so you’re not only very sexy but intelligent too”  
Paula just laughed and then said well “I pretend to be”  
Just at that moment the tempo of the music changed to slow songs. Sophie leaned over and kissed Paula once again, not a deep kiss but a slow lingering one then said “will you dance with me please”  
It took Paula a moment or two to gather her senses again and she said “I would love to”.  
This time it was Paula who led them to the dance floor and they started having their very first slow dance to “If you’re not the one” Both were lost in their own thoughts, Sophie thinking she hadn’t yet told Paula what she worked as but did it matter? Would they even see each other again? And Paula was thinking how she really didn’t want the night to end and would Sophie want to spend the night together? Would it be too much too soon? Would she ever see her again if they went their separate ways after leaving the club? Paula made a decision and with that as the song was coming to an end Paula whispered to Sophie “I’ve one more question babe” “Go on” replied Sophie at the same time holding her breath in case Paula had remembered her avoidance to answer the occupation question. “My hotel or yours”?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more explicit in this chapter

Sophie didn’t know what to say she had only said to Rosie earlier she didn’t do one night stands but she really didn’t want to leave Paula yet and her whole body was on fire. In fact there was ever, only going to be one answer.

“Who is closer”? She heard herself say

“Mine is just around the corner 3 mins walk maximum Paula replied”

“In that case let’s go to yours”

Paula couldn’t believe that Sophie was agreeing to coming to her hotel room with her. She thought she may have had a hard time getting her to spend more time with her, she knew how nervous Sophie was and she was worried she was going to scare her off. Now less than five minutes later they were walking hand in hand to Paula’s hotel room. No words were needed at all, as it was all being conveyed was being done through the light touches of each other’s palm through holding hands.

Paula was right, her hotel was less than 3 minutes walk away and now they were heading up the steps, and Sophie’s nerves were starting to get in the way.  
What was Paula expecting from her? Although slightly inexperienced Sophie was not naive enough to know that when Paula asked her which hotel it wasn’t with the intention of having a night cap! It was clear to Sophie that the feelings and turmoil her mind and body was experiencing, Paula’s was feeling the same.

They entered the lift and the door closed suddenly Sophie felt herself being pushed up against the wall and Paula kissing her. They were not the slow deep sensual kisses they had been sharing most of the night. This was raw, passionate and full of urgency. Sophie wanted Paula right there and then, never had she before in her life felt such a carnal need for another. Sophie knew there and then, that she would not be leaving this hotel until her and Paula had slept together.

Sophie started to move her hand down over Paula’s stomach she wasn’t even in control of her own actions, she had pulled Paula’s dress up so she could reach under and she couldn’t even remember doing it. Just as she was about to push Paula’s knickers to the side, a bell went off indicating their arrival at Paula’s floor. Sophie pulled away immediately feeling a sudden sense of loss and a breeze of cold air between them. Paula looked dazed and it was Sophie again who spoke first.

“Room Number”

“1015” Paula said

Sophie stepped out pulling Paula behind her, quickly glancing at the signs for the direction she could find room 1015, then began making her way too it. “Key” Paula handed Sophie the fob that electronically opened the door. Sophie opened the door and walked inside pulling Paula in. Once in the room Sophie looked around and thought bloody hell I thought my room was luxurious but it was like a hostel compared to Paula’s. Sophie then realised that Paula hadn’t uttered a word since arriving at the hotel and her insecurities started to take over, had Paula changed her mind? Had she come to her senses and realised she must have been wearing beer goggles and seeing Sophie in the bright lights of the city made her see she was just plain? 

“Paula are you ok”?

No response. 

“Paula” Sophie said once again

Paula was stood in a state of shock, she couldn’t even remember walking the journey from the lift to the room, let alone how they had even entered. Her mind was still in the lift and the feelings Sophie had stirred up. Paula knew she was well and truly hooked on Sophie, never before had a stranger or someone she had only known for a few hours, made her feel the way Sophie made her feel. Paula had always guffawed at anyone who mentioned love at first sight but in her heart, body and mind she knew that was happening here and she had never felt so many emotions all at the same time.

Sophie started to get worried now Paula still hadn’t spoke. She was starting to feel nervous and embarrassed. Had she really read this whole situation wrong? “Shall I go”

This seemed to snap Paula out of her trance and when she looked at Sophie and saw a nervous and frightened looking Sophie staring back at her, well her heart felt like it was breaking and she didn’t want to see Sophie ever, look like that again.

“Er yeah, I mean no definitely no, am sorry Sophie” said Paula as she reached up and stroked the side of Sophie’s face. 

“Sophie come and sit with me for a minute please, let me explain”.

Sophie was relieved that Paula had at least started talking. When Paula had said yeah first to her leaving, Sophie’s heart had dropped at a million mph. Now she was sat on the sofa with a little bit of distance between her and Paula, as she didn’t know what Paula was going to come out with. Also as her hands seemed to have a mind of their own we’re Paula was concerned, she kept them firmly placed under the sides of her legs, to stop them reaching out to Paula before she had heard what she had to say.

“Would you like a drink Soph”

“No am fine thank you but I am worried about you”

“Don’t be honestly am fine but it’s sweet you think like that. Look I have some explaining to do but first I just want to say this, as I can see you’re worried. Sophie there is nowhere else I would rather be and no one else I would rather be with, then right here with you, right now. I really, really like you Sophie and that scares me as we hardly know each other but you stir up feelings in me, which I haven’t felt for a long time and some not at all. I was the one who said earlier let’s not get to heavy and believe me I wouldn’t usually be talking like this on a first date/meeting whatever you want to call it. The feelings you bring out in me, scare me Soph, which is why I was so lost, that I can’t even remember getting in this room and what you have said to me since. All I can remember is your lips, the touch of your hands and the only thing that snapped me out of it was the words leaving. The fear of hearing those words penetrated my soul and snapped me out of my dreamlike state”. Paula didn’t want to mention the whole love at first sight because she didn’t want to scare Sophie off and make her run for the hills.

Sophie couldn’t believe that Paula was coming out with all this and she also couldn’t believe Paula was describing exactly how she felt. It was also humbling to see Paula look just as nervous as Sophie, as she had been the confident one most of the night. Sophie removed her hands and took hold of Paula’s hands

“Paula I don’t normally do anything like this and it’s so out of character for me but I get where you’re coming from and everything you have just said all I can say is ditto. Remember earlier when I said I’m on the same page, well it seems to me we’ve been on the same page with each other since we met. I still cannot believe you want me as much as I want you but what I do know is that if I leave now, we may both regret it and although we still don’t really know each other that well, I would like to get to know a whole lot more of you right now”. Sophie couldn’t believe this was her talking and fathomed it must be the drink giving her this rare confident approach,

Paula was speechless as this was a whole new Sophie sat in front of her. Yes she was still nervous that’s to be expected but this confident mature side she hadn’t seen before, Sophie ceased to amaze her.

They both found themselves inexplicably drawn together and lips began searching each other’s, hands started roaming, the passion like before started to take over and at a rapid pace. The next minute Sophie stood up pulling Paula up with her, Sophie couldn’t believe how in control she was and that she was the instigator right now, never before had she been so confident. She whispered to Paula “I really would like to see what’s underneath this sexy dress” and although her breathing was laboured at that exact moment Paula felt like her heart had stopped and she managed to nod her head in consent for Sophie to continue her ministrations.

Sophie turned Paula round so she could unzip the back of Paula’s Dress. As she slowly pulled the zip down Sophie was surprised to see that Paula did not have a bra on her breasts obviously pert enough to fit the dress perfectly and she slowly traced a finger down Paula’s back following it with her tongue. When the zip had finished its journey south Sophie pushed the dress off her shoulders and it fell softly to the floor, revealing a black lacy pair of knickers, suspenders and stockings. Sophie felt like the sight alone was going to make her cum she was so aroused it was beginning to hurt. Paula just sold there unable to move her whole spine was tingling and felt like it was on fire, her knickers felt soaked through.

Sophie turned Paula around to face her and said “wow you’re so fucking sexy babe”. It was Paula’s turn to feel nervous and had butterfly’s in her stomach at hearing Sophie calling her babe. Sophie just stepped back and hungrily looked Paula up and down, whilst subconsciously licking her lips in such an erotic way that Paula gasped out loudly.  
Paula then realised Sophie was still fully dressed and she wanted to feel skin on skin. “You are far too overdressed” Paula said and she bent down, taking the bottom of Sophie’s dress, she lifted it up over her head and threw it to the side, not caring about how it ended up or where it landed, she just needed her hands on Sophie. “You are so beautiful Sophie” she said, drinking it all in and committing to memory how voluptuous Sophie’s breasts looked in the silk midnight blue bra matching the colour of her dress and matching silk thong. She was so naturally beautiful and so unaware of it which made her even more beautiful and Paula couldn’t believe Sophie was interested in her!

Sophie pushed Paula back against the sofa whilst at the same time sensually kissing her on the lips neck and moving down to the breast. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and was flicking her tongue over the hard nipple. This caused Paula to sit down heavily on the sofa. Sophie just used this to her advantage and sat astride her.

Paula reached round and unclasped Sophie’s bra and dropped it to the floor. She then took both breasts in her hand and started fondling them squeezing, pulling, sucking kissing. Sophie was leant back and loving what Paula was doing to her but she needed more. She leant forward and held Paula’s face in her hands and kissed her hard on the mouth she then stood up and knelt down positioning herself between Paula’s legs. She reached up and took hold of each side of Paula’s knickers and slowly started pulling them down her legs, following the journey with little kisses and nips along the way. When she had got them off, she then lifted one leg up over her shoulder kissing the inside of her leg, then thigh, before placing the leg over her shoulder, she then did exactly the same with the other leg. Sophie then took a hold or Paula’s waist-side and pulled her down the sofa a little pulling her vagina closer to her mouth.

Paula knew what was about to happen and she was already struggling to contain her breathing and her emotions. She felt sure she would come undone with just one touch, blow or lick.

Sophie moved her head in between Paula’s legs and gently blew, she felt Paula shudder and smirked she continued and dipped the tip of her tongue in lightly touching Paula’s clit. Paula placed her hands on Sophie’s head and pulled her in closer, gasping with the ecstasy that she felt as Sophie’s mouth engulfed her. Sophie then slipped two of her fingers into the soaking wet vagina and started to steadily pump them in and out of Paula, whose breathing was coming in shallow, rapid bursts. Sophie added another finger and pumped harder and faster knowing that Paula was close to her orgasm, wanting to send her over the edge Sophie started rubbing the engorged clit of Paula as she thrust in and out. Suddenly Paula threw her head back and emitted a loud cry of pleasure, almost primal. Sophie could feel her vagina walls spasm against her fingers and she wiggled her fingers inside Paula trying to increase the pleasure that she was feeling. Gradually Paula’s breathing started to calm down and whilst keeping her hand within, Sophie could feel, the aftershocks that poured through Paula’s body. After a few more minutes Sophie removed her fingers and moved up to sit next to Paula taking her in her arms to hold her while she recovered.

Paula turned to look at Sophie and took her hand licking the fingers clean then she leaned up and kissed Sophie sensually, tongues searching each other, kisses getting more faster and things starting to heat up again. Paula pulled away “Sophie that was amazing I’ve never felt that good before, you are amazing”. Even in the dim light Paula could tell Sophie was blushing. “As much as I love sitting here with you I think it’s time I repaid the favour but prefer we take this to the bedroom”

“What are you waiting for”? said Sophie

Paula stood up pulling Sophie with her and led her through to the bedroom. “You’re turn now love”


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie was amazed at the size of the bed it had to be a Super Kingsize Paula walked over to Sophie and started kissing her whilst at the same time slowly making Sophie walk backwards to the bed eventually her ending up laying down on her back. Paula thought that she had never seen anything more arousing than the scene before her of this sexy young beautiful woman lying there naked waiting for her! Paula walked over and lay down on top of Sophie and started to kiss her hungrily on the lips before saying in between laboured breathing “I need to make love to you Sophie and then I am going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.” 

Sophie pulled Paula into her hard and kissed her fast and hard too then said “ I am all yours, I am so wet and my body is aching for your touch and I want you right now”. 

Paula felt a sharp tug deep in her groin at Sophie’s words and felt a warm wave of lust flood over her. The two women kissed passionately with their arms entwined around the other, straining their breasts together as they rolled around upon the bed enjoying the friction created between their bodies. Paula lowered her hand in between Sophie’s legs and and covered her entrance with her fingers. Paula could feel the heat that radiated from Sophie and as she slowly moved her fingers up and down against the outside of Sophie’s vagina the moisture contained within became very evident. “Oh God yes” Sophie breathed in response to Paula’s actions, starting to grind her hips at the stimulus that she provided. Paula wanted to prolong Sophie’s arousal and satisfy her own desire in exploring Sophie’s body, so she removed her hand from between Sophie’s legs and started to trace patterns up and down Sophie’s body whilst paying attention to her nipples with her mouth. Sophie lay back with her eyes closed and her mind completely void of any rational thought, her body struggling with emotions that she could not control but willingly surrender. Sophie drew Paula’s face to her own needing to convey the passion that Paula had awakened within her, wanting to induce the same level of emotion in Paula. Sophie started fondling Paula’s breast but Paula wanted Sophie to experience what she had earlier so she took both her arms and pinned them above her head. “Sweetheart it’s my turn to make you cum and if you move those hands then every time you do it I will stop and start all over again” 

Sophie didn’t know if she could take Paula prolonging her need to Orgasm so she decided it would be best to do as Paula said all be it difficult. she also didn’t think she had the voice to reply so just nodded in response.

Good said Paula as she slid her body lower so that her face was level with Sophie’s navel where she started to place feather weight kisses on her abdomen. Paula watched in fascination as Sophie’s muscles spasmed in response to her touch, highly sensitive to the flick of her tongue or the light caress of her fingernails. Paula continued her actions until she was distracted by Sophie’s scent as it radiated out from the centre of her sex, strengthened by her heightened state of arousal. Paula continued downwards to Sophie’s Pubic area and inhaled her scent whilst running her hands over Sophie’s inner thighs. Paula very gently stroked the outer lips of Sophie’s sex feeling the wetness. Sophie’s body shuddered at Paula’s light touches and she tried to push herself closer to Paula in a subconscious attempt to increase the pressure of the contact.

Paula bent her head towards Sophie and parted her folds to expose her clitoris to Paula’s probing tongue. Sophie released a long, deep groan in response to the sensation of Paula’s tongue traversing the length of her vulva, a movement that Paula repeated several times in her desire to bring Sophie pleasure. Without realising her actions Sophie laced her fingers through Paula’s hair to maintain the sensual contact between Paula’s mouth and herself. Paula was also unaware of Sophie’s hands as she concentrated on exploring and bringing Sophie such pleasure. She was also past the point of no return herself and locating Sophie’s swollen clitoris she started consuming it within her mouth. Paula began to gently suck on Sophie’s clitoris and intermittently flicking her tongue around the engorged nub, increasing the force of her actions as Sophie bucked beneath her. Sophie emitted several small guttural sounds as she approached climax and the movement of her hips escalated with increased blood flow to her pubic region. Paula became aware of the onset of Sophie’s orgasm by Sophie’s fingers digging into her hair and she reacted by sucking harder on Sophie’s swollen flesh causing the intensity of Sophie’s orgasm to explode within her. Muscle tremors shook Sophie’s body as the sexual tension was released and waves of heat travelled the length of her skin as she lost all recognition of time and screamed in response to the extreme gratification. Paula continued to stimulate Sophie throughout her release but Sophie not having ever felt like this before or so comfortable with another said “Paula please I need you to Fuck me now and hard” . So Paula did just that without hesitation she started pumping three fingers in and out of Sophie hard and fast and just as she felt her muscles clenching she hooked the tip of her fingers and this was Sophie’s undoing and she screamed out in such a carnal roar that it shocked them both and also brought Paula to her own climax, such was the feelings and emotions between them. Paula attempted to lick Sophie clean but Sophie said Paula I need you to hold me.” Paula was quite happy to do so and started to Sophie’s kissing her way up her body before reaching her face where she gently placed a kiss on Sophie’s lips. Sophie had not entirely recovered from the strength of her orgasm, her leg muscles were incapable of any movement and her eyelids were almost closed“That was fantastic” Sophie mumbled, “but I can’t stay awake. 

It’s ok babe I understand and I don’t even think I would have the energy for another round. That was amazing and you’re amazing do you know that” I have a meeting in a few hours so I really do need to get some sleep too” 

Sophie turned on her side and Paula spooned her. “What time train are you on tomorrow babe” Paula said

“3pm”

“Great Me too shall we meet up beforehand and have a bite to eat as my meeting should be finished by then and we can get the train together”?

“Mmm I’d like that said a sleepy Sophie”

“Great now let’s get some sleep Goodnight or should I say Morning” Paula said just before kissing Sophie on the back of her shoulder

Hmmmmm night babe said Sophie and raising the back of the Paula’s hand which she had hold of, up to her lips she give it a kiss.

A few hours later Sophie wakes up and the first thing she see’s is Paula sleeping peacefully facing her and her arm round her, Sophie must have turned in the night and snuggled into Paula. Sophie Just stared she was hardly believing that here, she was, in bed with someone so sexy and breathtakingly gorgeous. Sophie has all the images of last night and early hours of this morning replaying through her mind, thinking of the conversations they had and how easy they flowed. Then Sophie remembered Paula saying she was a barrister, her snooty colleague, the age difference, their background. All of a sudden Sophie feels a mini bout of panic arising. Who is she kidding, Paula and I could never work and what am I to say when Paula asks what I do for a living? Sophie knew she could never tell Paula, she was so embarrassed. All the self doubt and insecurities started to rise and a sense of panic started to take over. Sophie needed to get out of here and quick before Paula wakes up and realised what a big mistake she had made. Although it was going to break Sophie’s heart she felt she would rather live with the beautiful memories of last night then live with the horror, disgust and shame that she would see on Paula’s face when she wakes up.

Sophie gently eases Paula’s arm off her carefully as not to wake her. She looked at the clock 7am! She quietly crept out the room looking for her dress and other scattered clothing, again leading to flashbacks of when it was being removed. She quickly got dressed but left her heels off for now and crept back into the room with her phone. She took a picture of Paula sleeping so she would at least have something to look at to remind her this was real. She bent down and kissed Paula softly on the head and whispered “if things could only have been different” Sophie then quietly crept out the room, once outside put her heels on and jumped in a taxi to her hotel.

Upon arriving at the hotel Sophie grabbed a quick shower the tears streaming down her face. Paula may have woken now and found Sophie gone. Sophie started to feel ashamed of her actions and how she would feel if she was Paula and woke to find her gone, no note, no goodbye or nothing. What Sophie had just done was unforgivable but then Sophie turned it on it’s head and made excuses that Paula isn’t Sophie and she was likely to be relieved anyway.

Across the other side of London Paula was starting to wake, she stretched out and then immediately turned over to put her arms around Sophie despite hardly having any sleep due to last nights antics, Paula was in the mood for another session. She loves nothing more than a bout of morning sex with a gorgeous woman, especially before having to leave for the meeting with Lawrence and Nigel. As she reached out she felt nothing but an empty space. She opened her eyes trying to focus first on the space and then at the clock 9:30, shit she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept this late!! She tried to listen to see if she could hear the shower running as that must be where Sophie is! Especially as Paula knew Sophie needed to check out of her hotel at 12 and then she was planning on meeting up with her later and they would travel back together as they were uncannily booked on the same train. Paula slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed as she had aches in places she never knew was possible. She paused for a minute as she was sure she couldn’t hear the shower running. Maybe Soph has decided on a bath instead, either way I’m going to join her. Paula made her way to the bathroom not bothering to cover up as what would be the point even though she was feeling a little embarrassed about Sophie seeing her ‘old’ body in the light of day. When she entered the bathroom she realised Sophie wasn’t in there, oh maybe she is in the lounge or kitchen. She turned to leave and on doing so grabbed the robe from the back of the door and put it on as she was walking through. She suddenly had this feeling that she was alone in the room and it didn’t take long to check the other areas and have her thoughts confirmed. Paula hurriedly started looking around for a note or anything to say where Sophie was or a number to call her on. It soon became clear that there was nothing. Sophie had left while Paula was sleeping, taking everything with her including Paula’s heart. Paula just collapsed in a heap, her heart breaking into hundreds of pieces. How could she do that to her, she thought they had something special, hell she had fallen in love with her. Paula felt used, cheap and screamed out “How could you do this to me” she then just lay their sobbing uncontrollably on the cold floor heading for despair.

Sophie couldn’t bear to stay in the same city as Paula right now she couldn’t trust herself not to go running back to Paula and begging for forgiveness. So when she had composed herself as best as she could, she had packed her stuff and left to catch an earlier train back to Manchester. It was 10am and Sophie was already on the train and about to pull out of Euston heading for home. She was glad of the empty carriage as she just couldn’t stop the tears from flowing no matter how hard she tried. All she wanted was to get back to Weatherfield and lock herself away in her room. 

Paula didn’t know how long she had been lying on the floor but it had to be at least an hour. She may have even cried herself back to sleep she just didn’t know. All she knew was that she felt a deep sense of loss and also a voice in the back of her mind telling her she needed to pull herself together as she had a meeting to attend. She couldn’t mess this up over someone who when she come to think about it all, she actually knew nothing much about Sophie, other than she has a sister called Rosie and is from Manchester, not even her surname ffs!!! 

Paula stood up went and got herself a glass of water and went in search of some paracetamol, she found some in her handbag and took them. She got her phone out and noticed that it was now 10:30 and she had less than an hour to get her shit together before having to make the meeting. It was then she noticed she had a voicemail and her heart started racing, she thought for a minute maybe at some point in the night she had given Sophie her mobile number and that Sophie had left her a message after all. She pressed play but that hope disappeared at the sound of Nigel’s voice informing Paula, “Lawrence has had to cancel the meetings as he has been called away on urgent business and he will call to rearrange”. Nigel ended the call saying “he would meet Paula at Euston”. Paula was fuming she had come all this way and for what? to end up going back with a broken heart! The only slight relief was she didn’t fancy turning up for a meeting as important as this, in the state she was in, thank god for small mercy’s.

Paula got herself ready and left for the station early. She wanted to try catch Sophie as she arrived on the platform and wanted the advantage of seeing her before she spotted Paula. She knew for Sophie to have shared the same carriage as her on the way down, then she must have had First Class reservations, so at least that narrowed the amount of carriages Paula had to keep her eye on and as her seats were reserved she didn’t have to, rush to get a seat. Paula stood until the final minute, she now knew that with absolute certainty Sophie was not getting this train back to Manchester so with a heavy heart she boarded the train and took her seat opposite Nigel. She sat back and closed her eyes immediately letting Nigel know she was not in the mood for talking about anything at all and wanted to be left alone, all without saying a word. Paula daren’t speak as if she did then she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep a grip on things. 

The train pulled away from the station leaving Paula’s hopes and dreams in London. Sophie was just destined to be another memory now and she would never get to see her or experience those feelings again.

Or will she???????


	7. Chapter 7

It had been six weeks since Sophie had arrived back from London. The first week back she stayed in her room avoiding as much contact with the outside world as possible. It was just fortunate that her Dad and Jack were away on an adventure holiday and that Sally and the others were busy working. Yasmeen thought Sophie had the flu, so work was covered. It didn’t take much for Sophie to convince her she wasn’t well as she looked and sounded awful. The only person who hadn’t left Sophie alone was Rosie. Rosie obviously knew Sophie hadn’t returned to the hotel that night because she hadn’t been there when she left for the airport and it was clear that the bed hadn’t been slept in. Sophie sent Rosie   
a message saying thank you for the weekend but she was busy for the next few weeks and would catch up when possible.

This did not deter Rosie as she wanted the gossip but Sophie still avoided the FaceTimes, calls and messages.

Sophie spent that first week listening to soppy love songs, thinking back to the time she spent with Paula and looking at the photo she had on her phone. She only wished she had taken one of them together, not that it would make this any easier.

The second week Sophie had to return to work. Everybody kept asking Sophie “what was wrong”? As it was clear to them all that Sophie wasn’t her usual self. Whist she appreciated their concern, she wished they would all just leave her alone, each time someone asked, Sophie would be catapulted straight back to that weekend in London. Would she ever get over it? Would her heart ever piece itself back together again? and would Sophie always feel like a part of her was missing?

Across town Paula was very much in the same turmoil as Sophie except she had no clue as to why Sophie had done what she had. Since Paula returned she struggled to put Sophie to the back of her mind and did what most people would do and that was to throw herself into her work but not with the best outcomes. Paula was looking exhausted, had lost weight and looked emotionally wrecked. She was becoming unapproachable and many of her colleagues and staff started to give her a wide berth for fear of ‘getting their heads bitten off’ . One of Paula’s most trusted colleagues and friend broached the subject with Paula.  
“Paula you know how much I respect you and value our friendship and it’s because of this I owe it to tell you that we are concerned about you”  
“Emma I appreciate your concern but I am fine and really at the end of the day it’s nobody else’s business”  
“Paula this is me you are talking to remember”  
Paula felt guilty for how she had just shot Emma down. They had been friends for a while and it was Emma who was there providing a shoulder to cry on when she was going through her divorce and Paula had been there for Emma when she lost her Mum! “Emma am sorry, I am just going through a hard time at the moment am sure I will be back to my ‘normal self’ soon”

“Look Paula I know you and unless you talk about what’s eating you up you will just end up pressing the self -destruct button”

“By all accounts have I not done that already?”

“Not yet, but you are pretty damn close. Paula you have to get out more and start pulling yourself back together”

Paula gave a little chuckle at what Emma had just said. She loved how open and honest Emma always was with her and she did value their friendship.

“Look why don’t I come round for take-a-way and drinks on Friday and if you want to talk we will and if you don’t we will just get pissed. How does that sound”?

“Ok although I can’t promise I will be much company”

“Who said you were anyway”? Emma said lightheartedly 

Paula laughed “you cheeky mare!!! Go and I will see you Friday say 7pm”?

“Ok great and Paula try not to let whatever it is get you down”

“Easier said then done”Paula said as she walked away.

That night Paula went home and sat on the sofa with a bottle of wine and thought about what Emma had said. How can she just move on when she has no closure and unanswered questions rolling around her head 24/7! Maybe she should take a holiday. Paula just didn’t know what to think. So Paula did what she did most nights she logged into her Social Media and had a glass of wine. As she was scrolling down through Facebook she had a message pop up from an old school friend called Tracey!   
Bloody hell that’s a blast from the past thought Paula. 

“Hi Paula hope this message finds you well. I bumped into Gina the other day and she was talking about organising a school reunion so I said I would try and get in touch with a few of us arrange a catch up and see what we think about it. What do you reckon”? 

Paula sat thinking about it could she really be bothered as she hasn’t seen these people for years and she was not in a socialising mood. Emma’s words sprang up in her mind “Paula you have to get out more and start pulling yourself back together”

Paula made a decision “Hi Tracey what a lovely surprise hearing from you I think meeting up sounds a good idea.....not so sure about the reunion though! Let me know the details and looking forward to seeing you all Love Paula x

“That’s fantastic we have arranged to meet Thursday evening as weekends are quite difficult to get one that suits all. We are meeting at 6pm at a restaurant called ‘Speed Dahl’ it’s in Weatherfield. Do you know it”? X

“Not really but I have a vague idea and if I get lost I will just google it and put it in the Say Nav”x

“Great see you on Thursday”x

“Looking forward to it said Paula”x

Paula spent the next hour looking at posts on Facebook, then she checked her e-mails and decided for once to head up to bed and not fall asleep on the Sofa.

Thursday surprisingly came around pretty quickly Paula thought and doubts were starting to creep in, what could she say to get out of going this evening? Then she would think back to the messages since Monday that she had received from Tracey regarding how much she was looking forward to seeing them all again. The guilt took over and Paula decided she would at least show her face for an hour and then make her excuses before leaving.

Sophie was working at Speed Dahl she was slowly starting to return to normal and by normal that means she was not crying every night, she could look at the picture of paula without falling to pieces, no instead she just had lots of regrets about how she had dealt with the situation and a lot of what ifs?Sophie knew she had no one else to blame but herself. The next minute the phone rang pulling her out of her thoughts

“Speed Dahl”

“Hi Sophie it’s your mum”  
“Yes i do know my own Mums voice, you know”  
“Sophie what way is that to speak to a prospective customer which is why I’m calling. Can you book a table for four at Six tonight please”?  
“Hold on I’ll just check but you are leaving things a little late you know”  
“I hope not” said Sally  
Sophie checked and said “ you’re lucky, we can fit you in”  
“Oh good”  
“What’s the occasion anyway” ?  
“Oh just a bunch of school friends meeting up to chat about old times”. “Hey maybe you could join us”  
“Hmmm maybe I finish at 5:30 will see how I feel”  
“Ok well catch you later maybe”  
“Ok bye mum”  
“Bye Sophie, love you”

 

Later that evening Paula was on her way to Speed Dahl she was running a little early which was unusual so she decided she would call at the shop she had just passed call ‘The Cabin’ she wanted to get a pack of mints. So she pulled up checked her watch 5:35pm. She entered the shop and was met by a friendly lady. “Hi is Speed Dahl around here please”

“Yes love it’s just straight ahead, turn left at the end of the road, turn right and it’s just there on the left, there’s no car park but you should be alright parking it a little further up on the right”

“Thanks you’ve been most helpful er....”

“Rita love and it’s no problem love it’s part of my Job as the friendly local shopkeeper. Been ere years I ave you know. I must say I haven’t seen you around these parts before”

“No I’m just meeting some old school friends for a catch up”

“Awwww I wish my school friends were still around, we had some cracking times we did”.

Paula noticed an advert on the wall for a window cleaner. She asked Rita for a pen and wrote the number down. She looked at her watch 5:50pm “Well thanks for your help Rita I have to go otherwise I’ll have gone from being early to being late”. 

“No problem nice to meet you...”

“Paula”

“Well enjoy your meal Paula”

“I’m sure I will and thank you”

Sophie was debating whether she should stay and have some drinks with her mum and her friends. It was 5:35 and she was finished for the day now. Sophie decided she couldn’t be bothered listening to her mum going on and a bunch of women cackling. So she left for home to get a nice hot bath, watch TV and get an early night. 5:45 and she was in the door, that’s the one good thing about working at Speed Dahl it was a Hop, skip and a jump to her front door. Sophie went upstairs to run her bath making sure she put lots of bubbles in.

Paula got to Speed Dahl and she was the first there so she sat down waiting for the others to join her. She pulled out the number for the window cleaner damn she didn’t get the name oh well that didn’t matter really. It was ironic that she seen the poster as Paula had only wrote it on a list of Jobs she needed to sort as her regular window cleaner had got another job and left 5 weeks ago. Well best just send a quick text don’t want to have to make small talk.

Hi I seen your poster and am looking for a window cleaner are you mobile?

No point if they were not mobile as no window cleaner is going to walk the distance from here to my house if this is the area he lives thought Paula.

Sophie’s phone beeped and she read the message. Sophie had been thinking of her career choices lately (if truth be told it was ever since her encounter with you know who) Sophie had made a promise to herself not to mention Paula’s name as it was just too painful) as she hadn’t made a decision as yet there was no point turning jobs away until she was sure.

Yes I’m mobile and I also have a couple of slots available. Where about are you and when would you like them done?

I live in Broadway and am available Saturday morning 10:30 if you want to come and have a look at the job?

Sophie whistled when she got the reply Broadway!!! That area was definitely an upperclass area and the houses are massive. This could actually turn out to be quite lucrative if she got a good review from this new customer then ‘word of mouth’ may help boost business

Sounds good to me. Send me your full address and I will see you then.

So Paula did just that.

Just then Paula was joined by the others and the first thirty minutes was spent saying their hellos, hugging and ordering food. Needless to say Paula didn’t have leave after an hour and was surprised she actually enjoyed herself for the first time since London. 

 

It was Friday evening and Paula was sat in her kitchen waiting for the take away her and Emma had ordered. She poured them both a glass of wine and sat down.

“You look much better than you have in ages” Emma said to Paula

“Hmmm” Paula said as she took some of her drink.

“Do you want to talk about what’s been going on”?

“Not really but I suppose I better had”

So Paula explained what had happened in London and how Sophie had just left by the next morning. 

“Something is not right here Paula you’ve had one night stands before but it hasn’t made you act like this afterwards. Is it because Sophie controlled the outcome? You are the one that always has control in any of your relationships. Is that it”?

“No it’s something else but I feel a little embarrassed saying it as I find it hard to believe myself”

“Paula just spit it out you know you can trust me”

“Ok look....it’s well..... erm.... it’s like this” Paula took a deep breath “I fell In love with her” Emma

Emma just stared at Paula with her mouth open.

Well say something then

“Erm wow Paula this Sophie must be really special for you to open your heart up like that”

“Tell me about it. I can’t afford to remember Emma as I fall to pieces. I can’t even look for her as I don’t have a surname, number or anything just her first name and a whole night of memories. Paula just bowed her head down”

Emma walked round and put her arm around her shoulders. “Paula I know it doesn’t help but if it really is love as you say it is, I am a big believer in fate and everything happens for a reason. If Sophie is your soul mate then you will be reunited again at some point mark my words”

“Part of me hopes you’re right and the other part doesn’t want to risk getting hurt like this again”

“Look we can’t control who we fall for ok. Tonight let’s get pissed and we can try figure out another day how we find your soulmate. I can see how it’s starting to make you go back so let’s change subject. How did last night go”?

“It was quite good actually we had a good laugh but we didn’t get round to sorting much except am going to be the ideas lady and another woman called Sally is going to do the advertising and contact people. I’m actually going for dinner on Sunday to go over some details because that was as far as we had got”

“Fab right let’s head through there and wait for this food it’s taking bloody ages. Are you sure it’s still ok for me to stay over tonight”?

“Of course but I have a window cleaner coming round tomorrow to price the job. He is coming about 10:30”

“That’s fine I will have to leave about then as I am having lunch with my daughter”

They were both interrupted by the bell ringing signalling their food had finally arrived.

“How much wine did we sink last night Paula”?

“Don’t even ask but I’m just jumping in the shower as the window cleaner will be here in an hour and he won’t be impressed by the smells oozing out of my pores”

Emma started laughing “do you mind if I jump in the shower too”? 

“Not a problem you know where the guest bath towels are, if there are none in your en-suite”.

In Weatherfield Sophie was getting dressed it was taking ages to decide what to wear as she didn’t want to go looking like a typical window cleaner especially in that area. She also didn’t want to go to overdressed or casual. In the end she decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white off the shoulder slouchy jumper that looked smart casual. She grabbed her notebook and car keys then left to make her way to.... shit she didn’t get a name! oh well we will soon find out. 

It was 10:25 and Emma was heading out the door and Paula opened the electric gates for her. “Thanks for last night Paula I enjoyed myself”.

“Awww me too and it should be me thanking you”. At that point Paula knew the window cleaner was arriving through the crunch of the gravel under the car tyres. 

Sophie parked the van up and walked around the hedge you couldn’t see the front door straight away as it was set back from the drive. 

“Right am off speak to you later” and with that Emma gave Paula a hug and the. A kiss on the cheek goodbye. Paula was hugging her back and as she opened her eyes just at that moment her eyes met a pair of eyes she never thought she would get to look at again! Sophie was starring back at her and mouth open!! “Sophie” Paula uttered But Sophie just turned and ran back to the van. Emma turned round to see the back of a woman running away to where the cars where parked. Paula was too stunned to move and Emma couldn’t understand what just happened!! 

“Paula was that your Sophie”?

“Urgh”!

“Paula you need to go after her”!

Paula was rooted to the spot and Sophie had jumped in the van and was screeching out of Paula’s drive before Paula had managed to pull herself together. 

Emma pulled Paula back into the house and guided her back to the kitchen she sat Paula down and fetched her a glass of water.  
“Paula was that your Sophie”?

“Yes but I don’t understand how she knew where I lived”

“Or why she ran off like that”

“Well I guess it probably was as big a shock to her as it was to me. Also I was hugging another woman who happened to be kissing my cheek at the time, so it probably didn’t look good” . As for running off well she has a habit of it doesn’t she”!!

“I still don’t understand how she knew my address though

“Paula I may be wrong but did you speak to your window cleaner”

“No I just text him”

“Well Sophie was in a van with ladders on top as I saw it leave. You don’t think she could be your window cleaner”?

“Don’t be so ridicu”.....Paula cut off and thought about it for a moment. There was no other explanation other than Emma was right the timing fitted, the vehicle was a van and no one else had turned up!!

Meanwhile in a lay-by in a country lane Sophie has pulled over. Wtaf how she couldn’t believe she had just seen Paula. All the feelings came flooding back and she was shaking and tingling to the core but also extremely jealous to see Paula in a clinch with her partner! Didn’t take her long to move on did it! Sophie was in a state of shock what was the chances of this happening? She felt a little bad for running away but she didn’t want to have to see Paula with her new GF for longer than necessary. OMG the house, it was like a fucking mansion. Sophie had now started to use that as the reason why she was right to leave in the first place, given she didn’t even have her own place and was driving round in a battered van! Sophie sat there with her head on the steering wheel as the tears began to fall. It has been hard enough trying to get over Paula as it is but now to actually know where she lives and that she is involved with someone else well this was all just too much.

“What are you going to do now”?

“What can I do? You just seen her run off again at the mere sight of me” said Paula

“No I only seen the back of her and she probably is in shock just as much as you are”

“I still don’t know where she lives or her name am back to square 1”

“No you don’t but you do have her mobile number”!

“Emma was right how had Paula forgot about that”

“Look Paula I hate to leave you like this but I have to go”

“No I’m fine honest Emma you have been fabulous as always”

“I will see myself out and as she got to the door she turned back and said oh Paula”

“Yes”

“She has a nice ass by the way and winked”

Paula started laughing “go get out you, before I throw you out “

Paula went and got her mobile and tried calling the number she had messaged for the window cleaning but it was diverted after the second ring. 

So she started to type a message out

Sophie I can’t believe I just saw you and I can’t believe you have ran off AGAIN! Please answer my call Paula

Sophie heard the phone beep and without even looking she knew it would be a message off Paula as she had just tried ringing her.

She didn’t want to open the message either as she was scared as what it may say. 

The phone rang again and then eventually went off. A minute or so later it went off again and then stopped.

Another message came through Soph decided she had to read them.

Sophie please, please answer my call don’t I at least deserve that?

Sophie I am no going to stop ringing or texting until you speak to me!

Paula decided she was going to try Sophie one more time. If no answer then when she went round to Sally’s tomorrow she would call in the cabin to see what they knew about the posters origins! She would track Sophie down if it was the last thing she did.

Paula rang Sophie’s number and had her speech all prepared for what she was going to leave on Sophie’s voicemail. 

“Hi Paula” Sophie said clear that her voice was full of emotion as it came out in broken words 

“Sophie”

God Sophie loved how Paula said her name and that voice already the butterflies were flying all over her stomach

“Sophie can you please come back so we can talk”?

Sophie thought for a moment and then images of Paula’s girlfriend appeared in her head! No she needed to give Paula a wide berth it has taken a while for her to start getting her shit together and now this! “I can’t do that am sorry Paula. I only answered to say please stop calling and texting. It’s best to leave things how they are”

“Best for who Sophie? Don’t you think I deserve some kind of explanation for your actions”?

Sophie had to admit if the boot was on the other foot the. She would feel the same. “Look Paula I can’t do this right now am sorry”

“Well when can you do it because I will tell you this much Sophie we are  
going to have to have this discussion whether you like it or not”

Sophie thought for a moment Paula is right they do need to talk and she did deserve closure.  
“Tomorrow at 7 are you free? You can choose where”

“Can you do later as I’m having dinner with friends but can meet around 8:30”?

“Ok fine just text me where”

“Will do and Sophie please be there we need to do this, I need this”.

“I will.... bye Paula” and with that Sophie hung up.

For the rest of the day and evening both women done very little, they were still in shock

 

The next day Sophie didn’t get up until Midday as she had been awake most of the evening tossing and turning. She couldn’t get the images of Paula out of her head and then the shock of seeing her yesterday reminded her just how raw it still was but to see her in the arms of another woman well that was like a punch in the gut! Yet she only had herself to blame.

Paula was sat at the breakfast bar she was just sending Sophie the text of where she wanted to meet. It had took ages yesterday trying to think of the best place that would be suitable for the purpose of the meeting. By 7pm she still hadn’t figured it out and then Emma rang and she told her she was meeting Sophie but couldn’t think of a good place. It was Emma’s suggestion that why didn’t she just suggest meeting at Paula’s! So that’s what Paula did.

When Sophie got the text she wasn’t sure how she felt as she wondered whether Paula’s GF was going to be there? Was it to personal, meeting at Paula’s? It was Paula’s home ground so she would feel more comfortable than Sophie and would she have to look at pictures of Paula with her GF all round the place probably? Then Sophie realised that she didn’t want an audience for the type of discussion they were going to be having and what other alternative was there.

“No problem but we will be alone won’t we”

Paula couldn’t understand why Sophie thought someone else would be there but then remembered how it looked when Sophie arrived. I see she still is making assumptions thought Paula thinking back to when Sophie thought Nigel was Paula’s husband

Of course we will

Ok see you at 8:30!

Paula pulled up outside Sally’s house. It had took her ages to decide what to wear.  
As she got out the car she spotted Gina walking over. “Oh hi Paula the others are already here. I just nipped our for tonic as Tracey is on Vodka and Tonic already”

“No drinking for me am afraid as I have a meeting after lunch and plus I’m driving”. 

That’s a shame said Gina and she let Paula in.

“Paulaaaaa hi” said Sally as she pulled her in for a hug. Paula joined them at the table and there was another seating space so she was thinking who may be joining them. Paula asked Sally if she could just use her loo. Gina showed her where the toilet was.

Sophie walked in and said Hi to her mum and her friends.  
“You look smart” said Sally  
“I’m meeting a friend after dinner”  
“Oh anyone I know”  
“No” said Sophie  
“Oh ok. Here pour yourself a glass of wine”. Sophie helped herself to a glass of red and then stood talking to her Auntie Gina with her back to the lounge so she didn’t see Paula and Paula wasn’t really looking up or paying much attention (if she had she may have seen Sophie’s back or the family photos on the window ledge).  
As Paula walked into the kitchen Sally said “Sophie meet Paula. Paula this is my Daughter Sophie” two hearts stopped beating at that minute as Sophie turned and couldn’t believe that her Paula was stood in front of her, in her mums house. Looking absolutely fucking amazing and staring at her. All that could be heard was the a smash as Sophie dropped the wine glass!


	8. Chapter 8

“Sophie” Sally said oblivious to the look of shock on both women’s face. “Quick pass me a cloth Gina, l need to scoop this up and I hope this doesn’t stain the lino! “How could you be so clumsy” Sophie? “Gina keep an eye on the dinner while I sort this mess out please! Sophie Grab that dustpan and brush and start scooping up the broken glass” Sophie felt like a child being chastised and her face was beetroot but what made it a hell of a lot worse was this was happening in front of Paula.  
With all the commotion going on Paula had the opportunity to get some form of composure and also have a good look at Sophie. She really was gorgeous and her heart started fluttering every time she looked at her. Sally was none the wiser and Sophie could feel Paula’s eyes burning into her. She looked up and into Paula’s eyes and from the position Sophie was in, all the memories flooded back of Paula sitting on the sofa in the hotel and Sophie pleasuring her with her tongue whilst looking at each other the way they were right now!

“Owww shit” Sophie screamed

“Sophie language please”

“I’m sorry maybe next time I nearly slice my finger off I’ll try to do it quietly” said Sophie with tears in her eyes. All this was too much too soon and she just felt overwhelmed. 

Sally looked at Sophie just as Sophie grabbed a tea towel and headed upstairs to the bathroom. Sally now felt guilty at how she had spoken to Sophie and also motherly instinct started to kick in so she turned to Paula and asked “Paula you couldn’t go check on Sophie could you please just so Gina and I can get this mess sorted”?

“Er yeah sure no problem Sal”

“I’m sorry she was snappy she isn’t usually like this and am sure she will be fine when you’re up there”

“Its fine I will go and check she is ok”

Paula started climbing the stairs and with each step her stomach was getting tighter and fluttering like crazy. This would be the closest that she and Sophie would have been since London and with only one way out!

Paula knocked on the bathroom door.

“Just a minute” Sophie called out obviously upset

“Soph it’s me”

Sophie’s heart stopped yet again and her inside melted at that voice, but oh my god Paula...why has she come up? What will mum think her coming after me? She can’t see me like this. “I’ll be out in a minute”

“Soph please let me come in” she whispered then slightly louder said “your mum has sent me up” Sophie had no choice but to let her in, as if she didn’t, how could she explain it to her mum!

“It’s unlocked” Sophie said

Paula walked in and the first thing she seen was lots of blood in the sink and all over the white towel “Oh my god Sophie are you ok”?  
She rushed over taking Sophie’s hand in hers and putting it under the running water. She turned to look at Sophie whose eyes were red and watery from crying.  
“Does it hurt” Paula said as she turned and was trying to see how deep the cut was  
Sophie looked up at Paula and all she could think of is ‘you’re so sexy, why did I run?’ she was so distracted she hadn’t realised she didn’t answer Paula’s question.  
Paula started getting concerned “Sophie I asked does it hurt”?  
Sophie replied “my finger....a little, my pride and my heart... yes a lot”

Paula turned to look at Sophie and as much as she tried not to she couldn’t help but be drawn to Sophie’s mouth. Just as she bent her head to kiss her and just as their lips touched they heard someone outside. Paula pulled up and away quickly. Sophie just bowed her head. 

‘Is everything ok’? Gina called in

“Yeah but do you have a first aid kit, it looks as if Sophie may have some glass stuck in her finger” Paula said 

“Yeah I will go and get it” Gina said as she headed back downstairs.

“I think this might need stitching Sophie”  
“Please don’t say that I don’t like hospitals and I certainly don’t like needles”  
“We will be able to see more once I’ve got the glass out and see if the bleeding stops”

Gina came in with the first aid kit and passed it to Paula. She patted Sophie on the shoulder “You ok”?  
“I will be thanks Auntie Gina” “ok well I will see you both downstairs, once you’re sorted”  
Paula got the tweezers out of the box and managed to get two pieces of glass out of Sophie’s finger. She patted it dry with the towel, applied some antiseptic spray and then wrapped it in a clean dressing. “I think that’s everything out but we will have to monitor the bleeding if it doesn’t stop you’ll will need to go and get it stitched Sophie”  
Paula started packing away the First Aid box and Sophie put the dirty towels in the linen basket. 

“We best head back downstairs” said Paula

“Paula thank you” said Sophie 

“No problem” Paula said and they both headed downstairs to join the others and get some breathing space. 

When they got downstairs Sally gave Sophie a hug and apologised about how she spoke to her earlier on. They all took their seats and dinner was served. Half way through dinner and whilst all the chat was going on, Paula took the opportunity to steal a glance at Sophie she noticed how ashen Sophie had gone and was quite concerned so she said “Are you ok Sophie”? 

This made Sally look up and notice, Sophie had hardly eaten anything. “Sophie you’ve hardly eaten anything” “am not really hungry Mum and to be honest I feel quite sick, so do you mind if I go lie down”? “Not at all Soph it’s still your room after all”. Paula was curious what Sal meant by that. Had Sophie moved out recently? Where had she moved to? But more importantly who with? As Sophie stood up Paula noticed how much blood had soaked through the dressing. 

“Sophie I really think you need to go get that seen to” said Paula

Sally looked over “Oh god Sophie, your finger. No wonder you feel sick” and turning to the others she said “she’s never been any good with the sight of blood as our Sophie”. “It’s a shame the walk-in is shut on a Sunday” said Gina. 

“We’ll have to get a taxi Sophie” said Sally. 

“Mum am quite capable of making my own way to the hospital I am an adult you know” said Sophie feeling irritated at Sally continuing to treat her like a child”

“That May be so but am still your Mum and I worry” 

Paula was thinking fast if she let Sophie go now then they may never get to speak. Then she had an idea. “Listen why don’t I take Sophie the hospital and wait with her why she gets sorted out. That way you won’t have to worry about her being on her own, she won’t need to get a taxi as I haven’t been drinking and then I can drop Sophie off wherever she wants dropping and let you know she’s back safe and sound”  
“I can’t expect you to do that Paula”

“Honestly its fine and you have all still got a lot to do so you can keep sorting out arrangements and such and then you can fill me in another time Sal”

“Well if you’re sure” said Sally

“Excuse me I am here and don’t I get a say in all of this” said Sophie

“Quite frankly no” said Sally

“So it’s up to you Sophie...Do you want your mum to take you or Do you want me”? Paula was totally aware how much a double entendre that sounded, but was also curious as to how Sophie would answer.

Sophie just gulped and said “I want you” everybody else was totally unaware of the sexual chemistry and between the two.

“Right” Paula said “now that’s decided I best get this precious cargo to the hospital Sal”

“Are you both sure?”

“Yes” they said at the same time

“Thanks for this Paula” Sally said and got up to see them both to the door.

“Paula make sure to keep a hold on her as she is walking as she tends to pass out over blood”

“I will and I’ll Speak to you later Sal”

Now Paula had the perfect excuse to put her arm around Sophie’s waist! As she walked her to the car. God it felt good Paula thought, whilst at the same time all sorts of emotions were shooting through Sophie at the feel of Paula’s arm around her waist. Paula opened the passenger door and helped Sophie get in and then she walked round her side taking a deep breath in then out before she got in as an act of composure. Paula started the engine and pulled off heading towards the hospital. It was quite noticeable now they were actually on their own the tension started to rise again.

“Sophie. Paula” they both said at the same time.

“You go first” said Paula

“Thank you for doing this you didn’t have to”

“Of course I did” 

“I’m sure you have better things to be doing”

“I was meeting up with you later anyway other than that I had nothing planned”. 

“I know, but you know what the waiting time can be like in these places. I’m not expecting you to sit around all night for the sake of a few stitches. So you can just drop me off outside I will be fine on my own I promise”

Paula knew Sophie wouldn’t want to be on her own given she doesn’t like hospitals and thought she wants to get away from me again well not this time. 

“That may be so but Sophie I will do nothing of the sort, anyhow I made a promise to your mum”. 

Sophie immediately felt like a child at that

“Am not a child Paula I can make my own decisions”.

Paula decided to change tact as she knew Sophie was starting to get irritated.

So in a low sultry voice Paula said “Oh I know you’re not a child Sophie am the last person who needs reminding about that, but sometimes you act like one”

Sophie knew straight away what Paula was referring to and her face went red and she felt ashamed about how she had treated Paula

Just to fuel to the fire Paula went on to say.

“I am where I am because I want to be here and with you because I want to be and there is nowhere else I would rather be right now”

That did it Sophie became totally undone as the flashback of when those words were first spoken between them appeared in her memory and burst into tears sobbing. 

Paula got startled as she wasn’t expecting Sophie to break down like this. She didn’t know if it was because of what she said or if Sophie was because she may be in immense pain due to the cut but either way she was really concerned.

“Soph, what’s up Soph? Come on you are worrying me now” Sophie was still sobbing. 

Paula seen a lay-by further up and thought it was best to pull over and see what the matter was. Paula pulled over turned off the engine and put her hazards on. She reached into her handbag and got some tissues out; she passed them across to Sophie and put her arm around her, stroking her head!

“Soph please talk to me”

Sophie started rasping for breath and in between all Paula could make out where the words “I’m sorry”, “hate” and “never meant”.

Paula just held her until Sophie calmed down enough to be able to talk. Paula thought her heart couldn’t be broken anymore than it already was but to see and hear Sophie like this, crucified her. She hadn’t meant for this reaction and if thinking about them caused Sophie this much pain then she had to walk away as she loved her to much, to put her through this.

Sophie knew she had probably confused the hell out of Paula but she also knew that what she had done was in her mind, unforgivable. However her instinct was telling her that Paula must feel something as she was still here and willing to talk. She also knew by now that Sophie was a window cleaner too and yet she still wanted to talk. Sophie’s head was all over the place the only things she was 100 % certain about was that she owed Paula a huge apology, for how she treated her and what Paula decided to do after well, that was up to her.

“Paula look am sorry”

“It’s ok Soph you don’t have to s”

Sophie interrupted “Paula please just let me say this”

“Ok”

“Paula I am so sorry how I treated you back at the hotel, your house and my mums. My actions are inexcusable and unforgivable and I want you to know it was never anything about you it was me and I don’t want that to sound cliché but it’s the truth and I don’t know any other way, I could put it without it sounding cliché , there just isn’t so there it is. I also want to thank you for caring enough to get me to the hospital”

Paula was speechless and the tears were now rolling down her face. 

“Oh Paula I didn’t say all that to upset you” 

Paula tried hard composing herself and she replied “I know you didn’t Sophie and there is so much more I/we need to discuss, but right now the priority is getting this finger sorted. Let’s forget about everything for the minute and focus on that ok?”

Sophie knew Paula was right and it made her hurt all the more knowing she had walked out on this beautiful lady, she just replied meekly “Ok”

Paula and Sophie arrived at the hospital and headed into the triage room. Sophie gave in her details and Next Of Kin details, they then asked who Paula was and without even thinking Paula replied “Partner”. The look of shock on Sophie’s face as the nurse left to get the triage doctor told Paula she had to think of something fast to explain her actions (despite her wishing it could have been the truth) to Sophie. She needed to ensure the reason didn’t scare Sophie off and have her running out on her again. “I’m sorry about that Soph but if I hadn’t said something that had a connection they may not pass me any info when you go through and I won’t be able to tell your mum anything”. 

“It’s ok I understand well I do now but I was a bit shocked when you said that” (Sophie didn’t want to tell Paula how much her heart swelled at hearing Paula say she was Sophie’s partner or how much she wished that to be true)

The doctor came and after assessing Sophie’s finger, having a check to ensure no glass remained all that was left now was for Sophie to have it stitched by the nurse and then she could be on her way

“See” said Paula “absolutely nothing to worry about”

“Only because I haven’t had the stitches yet”

“Awwww poor baby would you like me to hold you lickle hand” Paula said in a child like voice

Sophie started laughing and said “actually yes as I really don’t like needles”. 

No problem love as she reached to take her hand which Sophie happily accepted (Paula could of kicked herself as she had let that term of affection escape her lips without thinking). Fortunately however Sophie hadn’t noticed because as she turned she unfortunately happened to catch sight of the needle, the nurse had hold of and that was the last Sophie remembered.

Paula however felt a dead weight against her and Sophie falling against her unconscious. “Shit Sophie, Sophie can you hear me” Paula said but nothing was coming from Sophie.

When Sophie came round she was a little bit dazed and confused for a moment then the fog began to clear and she remembered why she was at the hospital.

“Oh Hello Sleeping Beauty” Paula said

“I am soooo embarrassed” said Sophie

“Well when you said you didn’t like needles I didn’t realise that you meant you really, really don’t like needles” said Paula laughing.

Sophie turned away a little bit ashamed then spotted her finger all neatly bandaged. “Have they done the stitches then”?

“Yes they thought due to your reaction it was best to continue to do it whilst you were out for the count, but don’t worry I held your other hand like I promised”

Sophie wasn’t worried more gutted that she hadn’t felt Paula holding her hand.

“So when can I go home”?

“Arghh” Paula said looking worried which was starting to alarm Sophie.

“What Paula you’re worrying me now”

“Listen Sophie you have to promise to listen to what I have to say and not go off on one ok”

“Okkkkkk” said Sophie hesitantly

“As you have been unconscious and although everything appears fine and you didn’t bang your head, in situations like this then they ask that someone is on hand just to keep an eye on you for at least 24 hours. So I hope you don’t mind er I well er I sort of rang your mum and said as I lived closer and we were meant to be meeting up tonight anyway, obviously I didn’t mention that bit to your mum. I kind of suggested that I take you back to mine until tomorrow evening and drop you back tomorrow night, if all is well. I hope that is ok with you”

Sophie could tell how worried and nervous Paula had been in telling her this but to be honest after tonight and this weekend, Sophie wanted nothing more than to go to Paula’s. It was clear that what they had between them was still there and if Paula had moved on, then hopefully they could be friends, if Paula could forgive Sophie’s actions and they can find a way to be friends.

Sophie realised Paula was still waiting for an answer. “That’s absolutely fine with me and again thank you”

Paula was relieved and released the breath she didn’t even realise she had been holding when she heard Sophie say she was ok with what she had done.

1 hour later Sophie found herself pulling up on Paula’s drive. The house looked even more imposing in the dark and Sophie became a little nervous. She then had a thought about Paula’s girlfriend and what she would think about her staying.

“Paula”

“Yes Soph” she said whilst at the same time searching through her handbag looking for the keys.

“Have you told everyone you need to that I am staying tonight (Sophie couldn’t bring herself to say the word girlfriend)”?

It had been a long day and Paula didn’t understand what Sophie meant by everyone. Maybe she was still a little dazed or maybe she meant Sal and Gina. So she just said “Everyone who needs to know that you’re here, does” replied Paula

“Are they ok with it”?

“As long as you and I are yes”

She must really love and trust Paula to allow her to have an ex lover stay over, unless she hasn’t told her about me, thought Sophie.

“Right let’s get you in the warm” said Paula

When they entered the house Paula got them both a drink and made sure Sophie took her painkillers. She then spoke to Sophie and said “Sophie I don’t want you to feel awkward about this but in order for me to keep an eye on you I will have to sleep in the same room as you. Now I have been thinking about this and thought we have two options we can 1) Share my bed but if that will make you feel uncomfortable then 2)You can have my bed and I will sleep on the Chaise.

“Paula don’t be silly no way can I kick you out of your own bed, am happy to share if you are that is if it won’t cause you any further problems, if not then I will take the chaise”  
Paula didn’t understand what Sophie meant by further problems and was too tired to find out. So taking their glasses of water up Paula showed Sophie the way to her bedroom.

Once in there Paula gave Sophie a night shirt to get changed into and showed her the en-suite and gave her a new toothbrush (she kept spares). They both got themselves ready for bed and climbed in and said night to each other.

If they hadn’t been too tired Paula was sure nerves would have overtaken them both making them feel uncomfortable. However as it was as soon as both their heads hit the pillow it didn’t take them long before both were fast asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day am spoiling you lot! Enjoy

The next morning Sophie was the first to wake and for the first time in ages she had slept like a log. Paula must have moved in the night as she had spooned into Sophie and had her arm wrapped tightly round Sophie’s waist. Sophie thought how much she would love to be able to wake up like this every morning but then a sadness overtook when she realised she had no right to even think that, especially as Paula had a girlfriend.

What Sophie didn’t know is that Paula had placed her arm like that as she wanted to make sure if Sophie woke up and decided to do a runner she would feel her get up, alerting her!

Sophie was also aware that the night shirt she had put on had risen considerably higher during the night and became a little conscientious about it.

Paula felt her wriggling and opened her eyes “Hey Morning you are you ok”?  
“Morning” said Sophie “ Am fine just this leg is starting to cramp a little so I need to turn over”

“Here let me rub it for you, It’s ok I know what I’m doing”

You don’t have to tell me thought Sophie am well aware how good you can be with your hands.

Paula removed her arm and immediately Sophie felt the sense of loss. She moved the covers back and said “it’s your right leg yeah”?

“Yeah” replied Sophie swallowing hard as she felt Paula’s hands rubbing her leg and thigh and deeply massaging certain points

Paula couldn’t help how her body reacted to Sophie’s straight away it was evident. Her nipples started to strain against her own nightshirt and she was getting very moist. She could also see the reaction it was having on Sophie her hard nipples evident and a damp patch forming in her knickers. As Paula was moving her hands up and down Sophie’s leg at times her head would drop down and Paula was becoming intoxicated with the smell of Sophie’s pussy. Paula knew Sophie was turned on especially the noises Sophie was making and that was just making Paula want to open her right up and just fuck Sophie no slow kissing and love making. Just hard, fast and raw sex to release all that pent up anger and frustration so she lifted herself up and asked Sophie how that felt?

Sophie by now had lost all sense of time and reasoning and just said “Amazing” and was squirming beneath Paula trying to cause some friction. Her breath was becoming raspier and faster.

Paula thought that’s it I am going to take control of this and show Sophie we can’t be without each other. She moved her head up so it was over Sophie’s and said huskily “Sophie I want you so fucking bad right now, I need to fuck you and taste you.... all of you. I promised I wouldn’t make you feel uncomfortable and I intend to honour that promise. I know we need to talk but talking is what you do afterwards. So I am going to kiss you and if you want this as much as I do then great, but if not then stop me, ok”

Sophie was just stunned and had lost the power of speech AGAIN! Paula has that effect on her. Paula was searching Sophie’s face for any shadow of doubt creeping across but she didn’t see any, so she lowered her head down and stopped just before Sophie’s mouth but before she could make one final check Sophie put her hand behind Paula’s head and pulled her down onto her lips kissing her passionately. Well I got my confirmation thought Paula before losing herself in the kiss. 

Oh how I missed her lips thought Sophie, No one has ever made her feel the way Paula makes her feel just from a kiss.

Tongues were tingling hips were grinding against each other from desperation of needing to feel friction. This wasn’t going to be slow and drawn out this was going to be fast and furious. Paula moved her hand down into Sophie’s knickers and pulled at them she moved off Sophie just for a minute while she pulled them off her. She then moved back on top but as she was doing so inserted 3 fingers straight into Sophie knowing how well lubricated she already was. This made Sophie buck and then Paula started steadily pumping her fingers in and out, mixing it up between hard and fast, then slow and gentle. Whilst keeping her mouth occupied nuzzling, biting, sucking and flicking Sophie’s nipples with her tongue. 

Paula was driving Sophie wild and she wanted to make Paula feel the same, she needed to feel Paula. Luckily for Sophie she realised that if She manoeuvred herself she could actually do the same to Paula with her good hand. So whilst Paula was still fucking her and very good she was to. Sophie twisted a little, just enough to be able to push Paula’s knickers aside and slide 3 fingers into Paula’s hot, wet soaking pussy. This action made Paula Jerk and then gave her a sense of relief to as she was craving attention in that area. Paula turned to look at Sophie and leaned in to kiss her whilst still pumping her fingers in fast and hard. 

“We cum together” Sophie said all Paula could say was hmmmm because just at that point sophie had pressed on her G spot causing a little spasm.  
Paula could feel Sophie was close as the walls of her vagina started to contract “wait for me babe” Paula said, Sophie just breathed “ok” Paula started to slow her movements to allow Sophie to get her off a bit more and bring her closer to the point Sophie was at . Sophie started pumping harder, faster and deeper and it wasn’t long before Paula started mirroring the speed. Both women were nearly at the point of no return breathing was becoming faster, wetness was creeping out, both their night shirts soaked in sweat, hair stuck to their heads and sweat dripping down their brow and bodies then with one last hard and deep push both woman screamed out even the way they cum was very similar both calling the others name but wanting to say what they really felt. Paula collapsed on Sophie and remained there while they both tried to get their breathing under control and pass through the spasms and aftershock stage leaving their fingers were they where.

When they had both settled down Paula kissed Sophie sensually on the mouth then gently withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. Sophie copying Paula’s movements.

Paula leaned over and whispered to Sophie I need to clean you up now baby but using my tongue this time. On hearing this Sophie groaned but managed to say “we said together and this is no different, so turn round”. Paula was stunned she never thought Sophie would be like this but she loved her even more for it. “Are you sure”? “Never more certain” replied Sophie. 

Paula rotated herself so her face was buried between Sophie’s legs and Sophie’s head was buried in between Paula’s legs. To her surprise it was Sophie who started ‘cleaning up’ first. Paula jolted when she felt Sophie’s tongue on her clit but copied Sophie so they both had the same feelings, so when Paula put her tongue on Sophie’s Clit she jolted too and this was the pattern they followed everything one of them did the other did too each lick, suck and blow, entering, pressure and speed until yet again they both achieved orgasm together.

After that Paula and Sophie took it in turns to make slow sensual love to each other. Bringing each other to climax yet again and shared many more tender moments. When they were to exhausted to move they kissed each other tenderly and then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Paula woke up and opened her eyes but sophie was not there it was just an empty space beside her. Paula sat bolt upright with a horrible sense of de ja vu. “Please god not again she said out loud” Paula went all round the house but Sophie was definitely nowhere to be seen. Paula’s heart broke into a thousand pieces the physical pain she felt was much bigger than last time because she had allowed it to happen all over again. Again Paula found herself sliding down the wall and crumpling into a heap sobbing uncontrollably.

Ten minutes later Sophie walked though the door and the first thing she could hear is howling coming from one of the rooms, which she was to discover was the lounge area. She followed the noise and was devastated to find the noises where coming from Paula. Sophie immediately dropped the bags to the floor and ran over and grabbed Paula into her arms, rocking her and stoking her hair. Paula hadn’t even noticed Sophie had come in such was her despair. It wasn’t until Sophie took her into her arms she realised Sophie was back. She just grabbed her and squeezed her tight. Still crying but not as hard and calming down Sophie said “Babe whatever is the matter”?.“ I couldn’t find you when I woke and I thought “ Paula couldn’t even finish her sentence. Then it hit Sophie like a sledgehammer “She has done this to Paula, it was all her fault. Paula was like this because of what happened at the hotel and her walking out” , this must have been what happened after she left her. Sophie felt disgusted with herself all this time she had been thinking about herself, Paula really did love her and it was plain to see, she just needed to open her eyes, heart and mind. By now Sophie was sobbing and saying sorry over and over again kissing Paula’s face and neck then hugging her. 

After what felt like hours but was probably 30 minutes both Paula and Sophie had calmed down considerably and Sophie said Paula “we need to talk”

“I know let’s go and sit in the kitchen I could do with a coffee”

Sophie stood up and pulled Paula up with her, she kissed her gently on the lips and walked with her into the kitchen, picking the bags up on their way.


	10. Chapter 10

Paula walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee machine switching it on. It was then that she seen the note Sophie had left her telling her she had just popped the shops

Sophie started unpacking the bags. She had came down with the intention of making Paula breakfast in bed and found that Paula didn’t have the ingredients Sophie needed. She remembered that she had passed a shop just around the corner from Paula so decided she would head round there and see if she could get what she needed.

Paula turned to ask Sophie if she wanted a hot drink but seeing how natural it looked having Sophie move around Paula’s kitchen and thinking this is what it would look like if Sophie and her were together, the sight just warmed her heart.

“Sophie would you like a tea or coffee”?

“Coffee please”

“How do you like it”?

“white and 1 sweetener please”

As Paula was finishing making the drinks. She was deep in thought, how could you love someone so very much, know them so intimately and yet hardly know anything about them, such as how they take their coffee?

Do you want something to eat? Sophie asked not knowing if Paula would be up for eating after being so emotional

If you don’t mind can we have something later? I don’t think my stomach could take it at the moment, sorry I don’t mean to spoil your plans.

It’s fine, I feel much the same myself Sophie said. 

Paula passed Sophie her coffee and said “I think we best go through to the lounge”. Walking on ahead she let her arm fall back reaching for Sophie to take her hand. 

Once in the lounge they both sat comfortably as they could and Sophie started the conversation.

“Paula I just want to say sorry for my behaviour not that I expect you to forgive and forget but I really am ashamed about how I’ve treated you”.

“Sophie I just need to know why? Am I so hideous to wake up next to? Was I just an easy lay for you? Did the age difference suddenly appear to be an issue”?

“No Paula definitely not. I told you yesterday that it wasn’t anything to do with you it was about me”

“Sophie am sorry but I’m gonna need more than that. I need you to explain why you felt I deserved to wake up to not even a note saying goodbye or anything. I thought it meant more to you then a quick shag”

“I don’t know what you remember about that evening Paula but if my memory serves me right there was nothing quick about what we shared that night. I am also not going to let you cheapen what we shared it may have been a ‘shag’ to you, but I made love several times that night”

“Who are you trying to kid Sophie. Made love!! When you make love it’s because you love the person and when you do love someone you do not treat them the way you treated me. You say you felt love for me and yet you couldn’t wait to get away and erase this ‘old woman’ from your memory”

Sophie stood up and started pacing up and down she needed a bit of breathing space and sitting there near Paula was driving her crazy

“Yes I made a mistake leaving the way I did, but I have had to live with that mistake everyday since and probably how things are now, I will also have to live with it for the rest of my life”. “As for erasing you from my memory you can’t erase someone who has consumed your heart and soul Paula! Oh and also in case I did start forgetting you face I made sure I left with this”........

Sophie headed back to the kitchen leaving Paula wondering where the hell was she going now and whatever did she mean left with something!  
Sophie returned with her phone in her hand and she passed it to Paula. Paula looked at it and what she saw flawed her it was a picture of paula sleeping in the hotel room. 

“I know it may come across as freaky I promise it‘s not meant to. I needed to have a reminder that you were real and I didn’t want to forget anything about your beautiful face”.

Paula was speechless. She had thought that Sophie didn’t care at all or feel anything for her but everything she is saying and showing her said otherwise. Paula’s head was spinning she didn’t know what to think or believe.

“Soph I am trying hard to really understand as to why you left if you feel all what you say you feel! Also you still haven’t answered why”?

Sophie sat down on the edge of the sofa and put her head in her hands resting her elbows on her knees. After a couple of minutes she lifted her head and turned her body so it was facing Paula. She had tears streaming down her face.

Paula wanted to just take a hold of Sophie and comfort her but she knew Sophie needed to answer the question. If she did do that, then there was no doubt in her mind she wouldn’t get her answer. So instead she just moved a little closer, grabbed hold of Sophie’s hand and said “when you’re ready Soph”

“Paula you have to understand the night I met you was one of the most wonderful and yet strangest evenings of my whole life. I am a Christian I have only ever had 3 serious relationships 2 ending badly and 1 ending due to neither of our faults. I do not have flings or one night stands especially with a stranger. But you just stirred up emotions and feelings that I’ve never felt for anyone before and I acted extremely out of character. Without meaning to sound to heavy I felt like I had met my soul mate”. (Paula couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the same words she had uttered to Emma only days before coming out of Sophie’s mouth)

“I’ve never believed Love at First Sight but it hit me hard that morning and probably during the evening before, that I had fell for you hard and fast and yet didn’t even know you, if that makes sense”? Sophie didn’t wait for an answer. “When I woke up that morning all my insecurities come flooding back and then reality hit, I remembered you saying you were a Barrister . No way would this smart, intelligent, professional, sexy woman be interested in me, plain old boring Sophie Webster (Paula committed that bit of information to memory as she never knew Sophie’s Surname) with no career prospects and hardly any life experience. Rather than see the regret and embarrassment on your face when you woke up I ran and then when I realised I should never have done that, it was too late for me to turn back”.

There Sophie had let it all out and now she just collapsed in tears saying sorry, over and over again. This time Paula grabbed hold of Sophie and held her comforting her and it wasn’t long before Sophie had cried herself to sleep so Paula just sat back and rested Sophie’s head on her lap, stroking her hair. She grabbed her phone and sent Sally a quick text to say Sophie was still feeling a little under the weather so she will stay over again but not to worry she was fine otherwise. Sally replied thanking Paula for looking after her little girl for her. This felt like a knife to the stomach and Paula had a lot of thinking to do!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A little while later Sophie started stirring she opened her eyes and looked up, she could see Paula too had fallen asleep. She could also tell that paula must have put her head on her lap. Sophie just stared at Paula, she really is beautiful I am a complete and utter fool. Despite how emotional Sophie had been she actually felt a weight had come off her shoulders. She had given Paula her explanation and hopefully that will give her the closure she needed to allow her to enjoy her new relationship. As much as it crucified Sophie she wanted Paula to be happy, she deserved that much at least.  
Then Sophie noticed that it must be getting late on in the day now and she had already monopolised too much of Paula’s time. Surely her girlfriend must be wondering what Paula is up to!

Sophie looked up at Paula again god how she wished she could kiss her and make love to her one last time before saying goodbye properly this time! However that wouldn’t be fair on either of them it would just prolong the agony for Sophie, she had no rights over Paula....she belonged to another and that made Sophie feel physically sick.

Paula opened her eyes to be met with Sophie staring up at her with sadness all over her face.

“Hey you”

“Hey....look sorry about before”

“Do you ever not apologise Sophie it seems to be in every sentence”

“Is it? I’ve not realised am sorry”

“Oh shit your right” this earned a little chuckle from both of them

“Paula now I’ve given you the answers you needed. I think it’s time I best be off, I’ve monopolised too much of your time as it is and I am sure you have places to be and people to see”

Hearing Sophie say she was thinking about leaving made Paula alert and sit up straight. “Sophie I don’t know about you but I think we still have a lot of talking to do and I would very much like you to stop doing my thinking for me. If I had places to be or people to see I would a) ring and make other arrangements or b) if important I would be there or with them” . “Besides I’ve told your mum you are staying over again and I will let her know how you are tomorrow”

“What you spoke to my Mum? Did she not think it was odd me staying here again”? “it looks like am not the only one, who seems to do the others thinking for them”

“Spoke no, messaged yes. Odd no as she knew you hadn’t been feeling to good and yes your right so now it’s my turn to say sorry for doing that. So I am very sorry”

“But Paula what about your girlfriend won’t she think it’s strange having your ex lover to stay”?

Paula wasn’t going to lie to herself it felt gut wrenching hearing Sophie refer to her as her ex lover,

“Sophie we really need to talk about that skill you have of making assumptions. I do not have a gf or bf and FYI if I was involved with anyone the term I prefer is Partner. Gf/Bf sounds very playground antics type word. I also remember once telling you I was a one person, person, so there is no way I would ever cheat. I would not have slept with you if I was spoken for. Also from my recollection I don’t think there is much ex about our current status given what we were upto this morning..... you were and are very much my current lover”! 

This news just rendered Sophie speechless

“Now I don’t know about you but seen as it’s is now nearly 2pm and neither of us have eaten, well nothing of substance anyway, how about we have some food and then spend the rest of the day talking to each other”?

Sophie blushed profusely at Paula’s innuendo obviously referring to that mornings antics but she couldn’t deny she was feeling rather hungry and plus she didn’t want to leave Paula.

“Yes I am feeling quite hungry now but on one condition”?

“What”?

“You allow me to cook for you”?

“Oh love, one of the things you will learn about me today is that I never refuse anyone’s offer to cook”.

Sophie just laughed and they headed off to the kitchen both feeling slightly relieved and more relaxed in each other’s company.

Once in the kitchen Sophie got busy setting about sorting their late brunch/early dinner. Paula poured them both a glass of wine and sat at the breakfast bar, picking some grapes and drinking. Sophie would now and then call out to ask where certain utensils were as she didn’t know her way round the kitchen. She turned to ask if Paula was ok with Mushroom and Spinach risotto but it took her a few seconds to compose herself as seeing Paula sat there Sophie didn’t think there would ever be a time she would get use to how stunning Paula was. 

“Stop eating the grapes you will spoil your meal”

“Now who is being Mother” Paula laughed “Anyway Delia Webster what are we having”?

“Well Miss” .... then Sophie just went quiet and Paula was immediately aware that Sophie realised she didn’t even know Paula’s Surname and knowing Sophie and her reactions Paula didn’t want her to dwell too much so she said “Martin” straight away.

“Well Miss Martin how does mushroom and spinach risotto sound to you? Sorry am a vegetarian so I don’t cook meat dishes”.

“Sounds absolutely fine to me as I am vegetarian too”

This was another tick for sophie and she just smiled and said “great” then turned and got on with her duties. Paula couldn’t believe that just seeing sophie cooking for her in her kitchen was a huge turn on. Jesus get a grip woman she is only cooking ffs she thought to herself. However, as is always the case with her bodies reaction to Sophie, she had no control over her emotions and now actions and as if on automatic pilot she got off her seat and walked over to Sophie, put her arms around her and pulled her into her and started nuzzling her neck.

“Paula NO we are going to eat and then continue talking. If I let you continue this we will never eat, probably won’t leave the bedroom as that is where no doubt where we will end up and no talking will ever be done”.

“Sounds good to me” said Paula and continued kissing Sophie’s neck. Sophie knew how quickly Paula can get her to boiling point so she had to try stop this now, as she was adamant she wanted things sorting and to know where they stood with each other, before they got any deeper if that was even possible. Sophie turned round and give Paula a soft and gentle kiss then said “pleasssseee let me finish this”.

“You’re no fun Webster” Paula said placing her forehead against Sophie’s

“Paula don’t think I am not tempted as there is sooooo nothing more I want right now” 

“So there’s nothing to stop us”

“Yes there is me! Please Paula I have fucked this up enough times for both of us and I really want to try get it right this time to see if we have any chance of anything”

Paula felt guilty then as she knew that Sophie was right and that she had been the one who said they had to talk. Sex wasn’t the issue between them there was no qualms there but they still had a lot to discuss to see if they had any chance of having a relationship.

“I’m sorry sweetheart you’re absolutely right now I promise I will try to be good, scouts honour but it’s your fault you make me so fucking horny”.

“I’m only cooking dinner” 

“In my kitchen looking right at home and also so damn bloody sexy”

“Not helping Paula” Sophie laughed

“Ok, ok” said Paula stepping back and holding her hands up “I will go sit over there and be a good little girl”.

30mins later both women where sat at the table with their food and a glass of wine.

“This is lovely Sophie you can come cook for me again” Paula said as she put another mouthful of food in her mouth.

“I hope so” replied Sophie 

Paula took this as her cue to open the talking “Soph when you were talking earlier you said you didn’t think I would be interested in you, didn’t my actions show you that”

Sophie was grateful Paula had opened up the talking as she wanted to but didn’t know where to start. “Paula as I said to you it was all about me and my crazy mind. I will be honest with you I hear what you say and when in the throws of passion, your kisses and your words all tell me how you feel but then my insecurities take over and even now I can’t believe you would be interested in plain, boring me who has nothing to offer you”

Paula got a lump in her throat as she heard Sophie describe herself like that. “Oh Sweetheart if you could only see what I see and then you would realise you are way off the mark. The Sophie I see is far from plain and boring. I have come across and see so many people in my life Sophie and no one has ever come close to making me feel the way I feel about you. Believe me when I say this you are funny, intelligent, mature....well most of the time, (Sophie has a chuckle at this) sexy as fuck (Sophie blushes yet again) a very, very confident lover (Sophie feels her temperature rising) and as for nothing to offer me, well we don’t know what’s going to happen Sophie. What is clear is that we both have really strong and intense feelings for each other and to quote someone who once used wise words ‘we both seem to be on the same page’ (Sophie smiles at Paula using her words against her) I think we have something special and I for one want to see where this path is taking us and what fate has in store for us. For some reason the universe keeps pushing us together”

“You really believe in all that”?

“ until I met you No, but since meeting you and how things have happened then yes, I think I do, as there is no other logical explanation for the bizarre coincidences and circumstances that kept bringing us together”

“But Paula I don’t have a professional career, Big house, flashy car, big wages and we are from totally different backgrounds and circles. What can I even offer you? You have everything”?

“No Soph I don’t have everything the things you describe are materialistic. Yes it makes life more comfortable and easy but when it comes down to it, they are not important and can easily replaced. I don’t have love, companionship, a partner to share the good times, bad times and my life with. I don’t have you”! 

Both women take a drink before Paula continues.

If you really think am that shallow then there is no point in continuing this conversation. It doesn’t matter what job a person does Sophie, as long as they are happy doing it. Fuck backgrounds and circles it’s what we think, feel and want that is important” !

“You are making a lot of assumptions Soph that it is you who has nothing to offer me. The same could be said about me”

“Pfft I don’t think so said Sophie look at you. I was crazy to walk away from you Paula. You’re the whole package, your kind, caring, funny , considerate sexy as fuck and extremely good in bed, although the fact you can’t cook well that may be a deal breaker”

Paula laughed at the last bit “I didn’t say I can’t I just don’t like to.  
Seriously though Soph am old and there is nothing I can do about that especially Mother Nature and my saggy body. You have so much in life to look forward to and so many experiences ahead of you, I don’t want to be the one holding you back. The age difference will be a big issue for many people and you may lose friends over it, fall out with family and be restricted in some ways”.

“Restricted” queries Sophie

“Yeah I’m to old for children Soph but you may want a family one day”

“Woahhhh Paula jeez lets not fall into the typical lesbian stereotype of moving in within weeks of knowing each other, get a kitten and live happily ever after. Well I don’t mind the happily bit.

Listen continued Sophie what am trying to say is we don’t know how things will turn out and as for people not agreeing with the relationship it’s none of their business and if I lose friends and family over it, well that will be sad but I will not be dictated who I can and can’t see”

“As for saggy body are you fucking kidding me, your body is in better shape then mine and like you I’m not shallow either. Any experiences I want to have what’s wrong in doing them together”?

“Is that what you want”? 

“It is if you want it too. I know I probably don’t deserve a second chance but I would like the opportunity of one”?

There Sophie had put it out there and now the ball was in Paula’s court.

Paula couldn’t believe this Sophie admitting she wanted to give it another chance. So much was running through her head right now but it all kept coming back to how much Sophie has hurt her and how she struggled to pick herself up afterwards. Sophie has the power to fully consume Paula but she also had the power to destroy every piece of her. The question Paula has to answer was could she take the risk for a second time?????


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second draft at this after the first completed draft deleted and I couldn't get it back! Hopefully it will be just as good as the first draft!
> 
> This was my very first fan fic and I do appreciate all comments and criticism so please let me know. I already have an idea for a second.  
> Thank you for your comments so far

Sophie could see the turmoil that Paula was going through and she didn’t want her to rush into a decision she may regret.  
“Look Paula the fact you have to think about it and have yet to answer, tells me you are not ready for this yet and that you need more time to think things through, which is fine with me. So I think it may be a good idea if I just”  
Paula started to panic she didn’t want Sophie leaving not yet, not like this so thinking fast she said “Sophie you aren’t leaving or going anywhere tonight and besides your mum thinks you are not well enough”  
Sophie could see the panic on Paula’s face and felt guilty. She got up and walked over kneeling in front of Paula, she took her hand in hers and said “Paula I have no intentions of going anywhere I was about to say I think it may be a good idea if I clear the dishes away and that we sit and watch a movie together, if that is ok with you”. Paula I am sorry that I left you and I can see the impact that has had on you. All I can say is if you do decide to give us a second chance, I will never ever leave you like that again. I can’t promise that we will not have run-ins in the future and one of us will need to give ourselves space but it will not be done in that fashion I promise”  
“So what do you think about a movie”?  
“Sounds good to me”  
“Excellent well I will just get these dishes done and away then I will join you”  
Sophie gathered the dishes and glasses together and took them over to the sink.  
“Just put them in the dishwasher that’s what is it for” Said Paula  
Paula sat watching Sophie manoeuvre around the kitchen thinking to herself how natural it felt having Sophie here and that she will miss her when she goes back home (even the thought of it made her feel a rush of panic that Sophie wouldn’t be here again)  
“I will not, there is not even a full load here! Do you know how much water and energy that thing consumes”?  
Paula walked over to where Sophie was and placed her arms around her waist and pulled Sophie back into her, like she had done earlier and placed her head on Sophie’s shoulder. “My little eco-warrior” Paula said. Would it be out of order if I was to give the chef a thank you kiss, Sophie looked at Paula she could never say No to Paula when she looked like that.  
“No I would think it is the least you could do”  
Paula moved in and kissed Sophie softly, but it soon started to heat up, tongues were searching each others, teeth clashing and it was getting more passionate. That was until Sophie with suds on her hands put them over Paula’s face. Paula started spluttering, what did you do that for? “Because Ms Martin if that had continued I have no doubt we would have ended up in the bedroom and we would never get to watch a movie and I don’t want you doing anything you may regret until your head is in the right space. So be a good girl and go take the drinks to the lounge and choose a movie”  
Paula had to agree that Sophie was probably right and it wouldn’t have been a good idea. “okkkk Bossy” and chuckling she went and got a couple of clean wine glasses and a bottle of chilled wine from the fridge, before heading to the lounge.

Sophie finished washing, drying and packing away the dishes and headed into the lounge to join Paula. Paula was laid out on the sofa remote control poised, drinks and wine bottle on the coffee table. “Do you mind if I lie next to you”?  
“I was banking on it replied Paula” as she moved back into the sofa so Sophie could lie down next to her”  
“What have you chosen”?  
“Pretty Woman” is that ok with you?  
“I’ve never seen it to be honest”  
(Truth is Paula had chosen this film to ease Sophie’s concern as the message it sends out which is that irrelevant of background people can fall in love and have a relationship. Although it isn’t Sophie who is worried about having a relationship with Paula she has made that perfectly clear.)  
“WHAT....how could you not have seen it, the film is a classic”  
“Classic it may be but it is also your typical hetro romance”  
“Oh dear, maybe you will think that about most of the films I have stored then”  
“What you have no same sex movies....are you sure you’re Bi”?  
Paula started chuckling “movies no....but box sets I have The L Word, Lip Service, Badgirls season 1-3 for obvious reasons and OITNB.  
“I’ve never seen Badgirls I think it came out before I was born or shortly after when I was much too young to understand.  
“Oh bloody hell do I feel old now” exclaimed Paula  
“Don’t be silly think about all the interesting and new things we will help the other to experience if you decide to give us a go or not”  
Hearing Sophie say those words gave Paula a not so nice feeling, that somehow she was the one who was being unreasonable to Sophie. Yet she still wasn’t sure she wanted to commit yet and she couldn’t understand why that was!  
“Sophie could see her words had hit Paula hard so she decided to lighten the tone and said “are we watching this movie or what then”?  
“Paula started laughing “ok bossy boots” she pressed play on the remote, put it down on the floor and then wrapped her arm around Sophie’s waist pulling her in closer (god she loved her smell) Is this ok”?  
“Absolutely” said Sophie  
A little while later the credits were rolling and neither woman had managed to watch the whole of the film. Sophie was first to wake up she turned in Paula’s arms and looked at her sleeping. Sophie was overtaken by the need to touch Paula’s face so using her index she began to trace the outline of one side of Paula’s face and up to her eyebrows down the other side of her face along the chin and up and around the lips. It was then Paula woke up and could see the absolute adoration in Sophie’s eyes. “I’m sor, I mean I couldn’t help myself” Paula smirked as she knew Sophie was about to say sorry but had obviously remembered their earlier discussion.  
“Don’t be I wasn’t complaining was I” said Paula staring at Sophie intensely  
Again Sophie was drawn to Paula and she started to run her finger down the side of Paula’s neck and then around the v neck of her top, down the side to the bottom and along the edge. She got to the middle section and then put her hand under Paula’s top; she then started scraping her nails across Paula’s stomach. It was clear to Sophie what this was doing to Paula as her breath started to become laboured and the sounds she was making.  
Paula was in heaven she didn’t think she would ever not get tired of feeling like this and there is only Sophie, who has ever turned her to jelly with a simple touch she wanted and needed more.  
Paula wasn’t the only one needing more, Sophie suddenly become overwhelmed with desire and need to have Paula then and there. She wanted it to be slow and to send Paula over the edge. She needed Paula in her life and she wanted Paula to want her as much as she wanted Paula.  
Sophie leaned closer to Paula’s face and kissed her with as much passion as she could convey. Paula was so lost in the kiss that she hadn’t even realised that her top was now up by her neck and Sophie’s right hand was inside the cup of Paula’s bra. Sophie was tweaking and rolling the nipple between her fingers then she would gently pull and rub the palm of her hand over the nipple. Sophie knew that the other nipple would be crying out for attention so she pulled both breasts out over the bra and latched onto the left nipple with her mouth. Everything she was doing with the right breast and fingers she would copy on the left using her tongue and teeth.  
Paula couldn’t believe the strength of the emotions that she was feeling. Sophie was driving her wild and she knew that she would cum very soon.  
Sophie needed to fuck Paula now and she also knew that Paula would be ready as she had been throwing her head back, groaning and trying to increase friction for the last ten minutes. Sophie wanted to draw it out as long as she could but her own need to put her hand deep in Paula’s pussy took over. Sophie removed her right hand and again scraped her nails down Paula’s stomach again causing a jerk from Paula.  
Sophie undone Paula’s button grateful that Paula hadn’t worn jeans so she wouldn’t be as restricted. Sophie pushed her hand down in between Paula’s legs. Jesus she could feel the heat from here and Paula’s knickers were soaked. Sophie knew how lubricated Paula was so she just pumped 3 fingers straight into her hard and deep. Paula’s body jolted and the reactions coming from Paula, Sophie knew she had timed it right. Sophie continued to pump her fingers into Paula she then needed to fill Paula more as she knew Paula could take it. So she added her forth finger and now fitted Paula’s pussy like a glove, she used her thumb to circle Paulas clit, with every pump and using the same tempo.  
Paula was in ecstasy she started moaning and groaning, “Oh fuck yessssss” “oh Sophhh, that feels so good hmmmm” like Sophie had never heard before. She was almost there, Sophie could feel the walls contracting and Paula breathing and panting faster all she needed was one final push deep within Paula, Sophie hooked the tip of her fingers and hit that spot to send Paula over the edge. “Jesus Fucking Christ” Paula shouted.  
Sophie said “I think I will forgive that little bit of blasphemy there Ms Martin”  
Sophie waited until Paula's aftershocks had passed and her breathing had returned to normal. She gently went to pull her hand out but on doing so her little finger rubbed along Paula’s clit and Paula Jolted and groaned straight away. So using her forefinger Sophie started slowly circling Paula’s clit and then going over it and squeezing it between her fingers, then she would move her fingers back down through Paula’s folds and back up over the clit, paying it some more attention. She slowly building up the tempo and yet again Paula felt herself losing control. Sophie continued at a steady pace and then ramped it up until Paula screamed out and said “please Soph no more I can’t take anymore”  
Sophie gently pulled her hand out and licked it clean; she loved the taste of Paula. Now that Sophie had finished she looked at Paula. Paula’s hair was stuck to her head, her top soaked with sweat and she looked absolutely fucked. Immediately Sophie’s insecurities came flooding back. Was that ok? Then she realised that she had just taken what she wanted from Paula? and she was trying to think fast did she give Paula any choice? Paula was still unsure as to whether or not she wanted to try again, had she took advantage of her when she was at a low ebb? “Shit Paula I am so sorry I had no right to do that please forgive me and tears started forming”  
Paula could see that Sophie was concerned that she hadn’t asked Paula first but she didn’t need to as Paula had been a willing participant. Paula grabbed hold of Sophie’s chin and lifted her head so Sophie would look at her but Sophie just kept looking down. “Soph look at me please” Sophie cautiously looked up. “Soph if I hadn’t wanted any of the amazing things that you just done to me, I would have said and if I had, I know you would have stopped”  
“The answer is yes by the way”  
“Yes..... I don’t get what you mean? Ohhhh as in yes it was ok, thank god for that as I was”  
“No love, my answer is yes I would very much like to give us another chance”  
“Are you sure Paula? I mean really sure? You’re not just saying that because of the emotional state you’re in, after what I just done?  
I am saying it because it’s what I want and what WE JUST SHARED Sophie I’ve never had with another. From the first moment I met you Sophie and despite the hiccups we have gone through I know with absolute certainty that I do not want anyone other than you. Sophie Webster will you be my partner?  
Sophie just looked at Paula speechless and then the tears really started to fall. She grabbed Paula’s face and started kissing the face off her, in between each kiss, saying Yes, yes, Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you.  
Paula grabbed Sophie’s face and then kissed her deep conveying everything she had felt and wanted to say in an extraordinary kiss. Then Paula pulled away and said “I think I owe you dessert so shall we take this to the bedroom?  
“I do quite feel like dessert actually so yes that would be wonderful and for the record Paula Martin, in case you ever wondered, you had me at hello”


End file.
